


I am complete

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jewelry, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: It’s the second time this week that Daniel’s tried a scent-test but he’s still excited. He’s always gonna be excited about the possibility of finding his mate. It’s the third parcel that does it. As soon as the fabric is unsealed, Daniel takes a deep shocked breath.“Mate…” he breathes.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Joe Ricciardo/Grace Ricciardo, Lance Stroll/Valtteri Bottas, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 169
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> simplyverstappen has heard me talk about this fic for months and has been excited about it so I really hope she enjoys it and that it isn't a disappointment after all this time! <3
> 
> Title is from 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel.
> 
>  **Warning** : There's discussion and mild instances of parental abuse, emotional and physical.

It’s the second time this week that Daniel’s tried a scent-test but he’s still excited. He’s always gonna be excited about the possibility of finding his mate. His family get excited too, they watch him do the tests, grounding him with their familiar scents. He smiles at Michelle and at their Mum, as their Dad carefully removes several sealed plastic pouches from the monogrammed box delivered that morning.

“You ready?”

Daniel nods and closes his eyes so he can’t influence his own decision. The first three scents are appealing but nothing special. Daniel knows Dad will set them aside to talk about later if nothing more interesting comes up. It’s the next scent that does it though, as soon as the fabric is unsealed, Daniel takes a deep shocked breath.

“Mate…” he breathes.

“What are you getting?” asks his Mum quickly.

“Syrup, bruised elderberries, something floral…those blue ones with the gold tips? Coffee, asphalt.”

It’s the most complete scent profile Daniel has ever given and he’s never felt such a gut reaction, a completely sure knowledge that this is someone who should be his mate. He opens his eyes with a massive grin, his Dad dropping the fabric into his waiting hands. It’s a navy-blue t-shirt, there’s a tiny tear near the hem and it’s well worn, well loved. Daniel presses it to his face and breathes it in with a groan.

His parents are grinning when he focuses on them again, his Mum has gone round to hug her husband. They both smell so happy for him, and Michelle is grinning too, hugging Daniel as soon as he’s ready for it. He holds her close and laughs, he can’t help it, he’s found his mate. It’s taken a long search, a lot of his peers haven’t bothered even starting yet, but the older Daniel’s gotten, the more he’s wanted this, and it’s finally happened.

Michelle adjusts her claim jewellery necklace, the diamond-cut sapphires look so great against her skin and sparkle like her eyes. She’s missing her mate but he’ll be back by the end of the week and she’s as happy for Daniel as he was for her all those years ago. Daniel can’t wait to start picking out jewellery for his mate.

“All right, that was number four of the set,” their Dad states, clicking through tabs on his computer. “Let’s get the file up.”

Michelle clutches Daniel’s hand as their Dad scrolls and then there’s a tiny but obvious frown on his face. Their Mum looks over his shoulder and thankfully, doesn’t frown too. She does look concerned though.

“That’s why you didn’t find him ‘til now. It’s Jos Verstappen’s son,” she reveals.

Jos Verstappen does good business with Joe Ricciardo. He’s also exactly the kind of alpha that Daniel pretends to be to get business done, only it’s truly who Joe is – cruelly demanding, self-absorbed, uncompromising. He has an omega son that he talks about like a failure. Daniel’s never even seen a photo of him.

“Max Verstappen,” their Dad announced, turning the flatscreen of his computer. “This was taken a couple of years ago.”

Daniel stares, taking in every detail. Max is all beautiful angles, even with his head half-bowed and anxiety obvious. There’s sharp cheekbones and pale skin, he’s kind of gangly but he’s older now so he might have grown into his body. Only, he might not have because Jos keeps him hidden from people, seeing as Max is such a disappointment. Daniel growls, Max is lovely to look at. Daniel can’t wait to touch him.

“Jos only recently added him to the database, he’s been convinced for years that he bred a dud,” their Dad continued. “Max has an omega sister, but when their mother petitioned for a break in her and Jos’s mating bond, she got custody of the daughter and they’ve been completely off the grid since.”

Hiding from Jos probably. “Wait, so Max has had no omega influences in his life at all?” asked Michelle, horrified.

Their Mum shakes her head, her expression full of pity, “Jos is registered as a pack leader but from what he’s said, his pack is only his household staff and there’s maybe a few omegas working there. They don’t tend to last long. He complains about them a lot.”

Michelle makes an upset noise and Daniel leans against her. It sounds like Max has grown up without any kind of actual family pack, was there anyone there to comfort him, or tell him how sweet an omega could be? It’s horribly likely he’s only grown up with Jos’s harsh definitions. Daniel wants so badly to wrap Max up in his arms and scent-mark him, letting him know he’s safe now, only…

“Max isn’t going to know what to do here,” Daniel voices.

Michelle squeezes him and their Mum smiles, determined and sure, “That’s what we’re here for. He’s yours, he’ll be pack.”

Their Dad nods, reaching for the phone to call Jos, “You’ll need to prepare everyone. He’s going to need patience and a lot of gentleness.”

Daniel nods back, tucking Michelle close. He has his mate at last, and Daniel isn’t going to fail him.

///

Max has been silent since he got in the car. His Dad is incredibly pleased, eyes on his phone as they’re driven to the palatial Ricciardo mansion. They’re going to meet Max’s mate. Max is being passed onto an alpha who’s going to hate him, because it’s Daniel Ricciado. Max has seen photos of him on TV and in magazines, he’s very handsome and he’s usually wrapped around an omega or a beta or both, shirt half unbuttoned, sharp teeth on display. Max’s Dad has said that Daniel takes after his strong successful alpha father and that Daniel is exactly the kind of alpha Max needs, because he needs keeping in line, seeing as Max is such a bad omega.

His Dad grabs Max’s wrist, applying pressure that makes Max whimper quietly. “You are going to do everything you’re told, understand?”

Max nods quickly, “Yes, sir.”

They don’t say any more to each other. Once they arrive, his Dad silently gets out the car, Max quickly follows and keeps his eyes lowered. The driveway is tarmac and there’s a young alpha waiting to greet them.

“Welcome, Mr Verstappen. Alpha Ricciardo is waiting for you, please follow me.”

He doesn’t bare his neck to Max’s Dad. Max follows a step behind his Dad, head still dipped low. Once inside the mansion, he can see it’s tastefully-decorated and that the staff walk around quickly and quietly. Then they’re inside a large lounge, and his Dad is greeting Alpha Ricciardo with a very hearty handshake and a slap on the back.

“Joe, this is the best news I’ve had in months.”

“Ah, you’re too modest. I saw how your shares were doing today. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“Now, sit, sit. A drink?”

“Oh, some of the whiskey you’re having is perfect.”

The alpha who led them in pours the drinks and offers one to his pack alpha before offering another to Max’s Dad. There's a moment where the alphas enjoy the whiskey and Max stays quiet and still on the sofa, head bowed, waiting. His heart is thumping fast.

"Here's the paperwork, Jos. It's identical to the papers your lawyer has from us already. You’re happy to sign while I look at your boy?"

"Please do. Max."

At the snap of his father's voice, Max looks up immediately. Mr Ricciardo gets to his feet, motioning for Max to stay sat down while his Dad reads through a bound set of papers. Mr Ricciardo is a very strong alpha, Max can feel that. He stays very still and keeps his eyes on the alpha, his breath trembling in his throat. But Mr Ricciardo doesn’t touch him, he looks at Max from a couple of angles and nods.

“He’s a bit skinny, Jos, doesn’t he eat? There’s nothing to him.”

Max feels his Dad’s unyielding gaze and tries hard not to flinch. His Dad thinks omegas should be a conforming slim shape, as attractive as possible. Max fails completely, he knows. He feels the pain of it all the time.

Max’s Dad replies, “His weight is a problem. You don’t keep your omegas toned?”

“Toned, yes, but we like them with something to grab, you know? Daniel’s a fan. Ah, that reminds me. Alex, get me Michelle.”

The alpha leaves and shortly after, there’s a tap at the door. When Mr Ricciardo calls to them, a pretty brunette omega walks in, definitely not without curves and wearing a butterfly-print dress with pink flats. She bares her neck to Mr Ricciardo and at his finger flick, sits down next to Max, smiling at him widely. He darts his gaze away, why is she looking at him? She’ll get them both in trouble. Max isn’t ever allowed to socialise with other omegas, he’s not well-behaved enough.

“Jos, this is my daughter, Michelle. Michelle, this is Jos Verstappen, his son’s gonna be Daniel’s mate.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Michelle bubbles. “A pleasure to meet you both.”

She doesn’t bare her neck towards Max’s Dad, bobbing her head instead. He doesn’t seem to take offence, his gaze is caught on her blue and white jewelled necklace. The cut of her dress shows it off beautifully and it sits on her neck in a way that draws attention to her mating bite too. She smells so happy, Max can’t understand it.

“You got her mated off young,” Max’s Dad observes, impressed.

Mr Ricciardo smiles with pride, “Ah, well, one of my business associates has kids. We always let ‘em mix, chaperoned of course. Jack, that’s her mate, was away for schooling for a while, being a bit older, so he didn’t meet my litter right away. When he did, he got one whiff of Michelle and went to his Dad right then and there to say he’d found his mate. Obviously we kept a tight eye on them but come her nineteenth, they were mated.”

Max’s Dad looks even more impressed, eyeing Michelle in a way that makes Max’s skin crawl. He knows what omegas sound like when his Dad gives them attention, even good omegas. Michelle’s hand lies close to Max’s on the sofa.

“Jack has to see to his companies so Michelle stays with us when he’s abroad, and he’s due back tomorrow. And of course, she has Valtteri. Valtteri!”

The door opens the moment Mr Ricciardo raises his voice. Max freezes, the man who enters is a powerful alpha. Physically, he’s broadly-built and his eyes are chilling when they briefly fix on Max. He’s dressed in a black suit with a monogramme on the breast pocket and an earpiece in his ear.

“Valtteri is one of our security alphas and Michelle’s safeguard. You know there were three abduction attempts on my litter this past year? What happened to the abductors in the attempt you foiled, Valtteri?”

“Two were sent to hospital, one fled,” Valtteri replies in a thick accent, his words precise.

Michelle smiles at him, “I’m very lucky to have him.”

Valtteri’s eyes soften a fraction at her, his scent affectionate.

“How do you trust your alphas with your omegas?” asks Jos, finishing his whiskey. “I’m thinking of ridding my pack of omegas altogether, none of them behave. There's too much of a risk of breeding."

Max’s fingernails clench tightly in his palm. Michelle is smiling pleasantly as Mr Ricciardo chuckles.

“It’s all about incentive. I only employ mated pairs,” he explains. “Valtteri knows his mate will be employed and provided for according to his good behaviour.”

Valtteri’s expression doesn’t change, neither does his scent. Max’s heartbeat races. His behaviour isn’t going to be good enough, he’s going to disappoint his alpha so much. He’s never going to be let out of the house. Michelle’s fingers brush his, her gaze is fixed on her father though. Maybe Max imagined it.

“That’s a good maximising of resources,” Jos comments approvingly.

Mr Ricciardo raises his glass a fraction and the young alpha, Alex, refills it. Mr Ricciardo looks towards Michelle like he’s remembered something, “Take Max to the dining room. I don’t want Jack thinking you’re wasting away here and you know your brother’s taste.”

Michelle smiles and nods in obedience, getting up, tugging Max up with her. He manages not to stumble, though he can feel his Dad’s sneering disapproval. 

“You’ve no objections, Jos?” Mr Ricciardo asks.

Max’s Dad is looking at the contract again, shrugging dismissively, “He’ll be yours before the end of the day, you can do what you like with him.”

Max’s belly goes cold but he can’t cry. He’s known that for years but he still feels the tears gather. Michelle starts to lead Max out of the room, keeping his hand in hers. Max can hear Mr Ricciardo as they leave,

“Tell me all about this new mate of yours. There’s some property in Marbella I think you might like for a family holiday home.”

The door swings shut. Max doesn’t hear from his Dad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready to join me on this journey!  
> All kudos and comments welcome, please feed the author :)  
> My aim is to get a chapter out every couple of days, watch this space...


	2. Chapter 2

Valtteri walks a short step behind them. They seem to walk for ages through beautiful hallways, past a staff member or two, until Michelle finally slows and chooses a door. On the other side of it is a room dominated by a large dining table and chairs. The table is covered with loaded plates of food - steaming meat and vegetables, bread, butter, cheese. Max’s stomach rumbles, much to his horror, but Michelle squeezes his hand gently.

“God, I’m hungry too.”

Valtteri quietly closes the door and stays silent by the wall as Michelle starts loading up a plate. Max stays uncertain and hungry beside her, very aware of Valtteri. Michelle walks over to the alpha and hands him the plate with cutlery. Valtteri’s smile is small but it’s still a shock. Max stares, then looks away sharply.

“Thank you,” Valtteri says to Michelle, starting to eat.

Michelle nudges Max gently, “You must tuck in. Dad wants you to.”

That’s true. Max accepts an empty plate and sparingly starts to fill it. Michelle fills another plate for herself and takes a seat, nodding for Max to join her. He sits down carefully, only starting to eat once Michelle does. Her knees are touching his and she smiles at him between bites. She smells excited and happy, Max doesn’t know how she can ever be so relaxed.

“Val’s got a mate,” she tells Max. “He works here and he loves it, he’s learning from my Dad.”

Valtteri eases his shirt collar down to briefly show his mating mark before going back to his food. He looks relaxed too. Michelle focuses on buttering chunky slices of seed bread. The food is all really good, Max nibbles his way through chicken wings, making sure he doesn’t drop anything. He doesn’t think he’s eaten food this good in a very long time. He can feel it warming his stomach.

“We can’t be heard here,” Michelle tells Max, pushing her plate aside before saying clearly, “Jos Verstappen is a wanker.”

Terror grasps Max’s heart and he freezes up, waiting for his Dad to appear and punish them both. Mr Ricciardo is sure to allow it - an alpha guest has been insulted by one of his pack omegas. Max’s hands clench again but Michelle takes gentle hold of them.

“He can’t hear us, Max, I swear.”

Max can’t hear anyone coming, maybe footsteps are all muffled by the plush carpet. But the door stays shut somehow. Max can’t understand it, they’re somewhere they can’t be overheard? Valtteri will report them of course but his eyes are soft again and then he frowns, listening to something through his earpiece.

“Copy, I will communicate,” he says clearly into his sleeve, where the transmitter must be.

Then he puts his plate on the table and looks at Max, he smells concerned somehow, “Your father has signed the papers.”

Max shouldn’t be shocked but he finds himself suddenly unable to move or speak. His Dad has signed him over to an alpha that’s a total stranger. And now his Dad can start a new family with his new mate, hopefully producing an alpha this time. Max is a mistake and a disappointment his Dad is finally rid of. Will he even say goodbye?

Michelle wraps an arm around him, “Have you ever nested before?”

Numbly, Max nods, lips somehow forming words that contradict his action. “Bad omegas don’t deserve to nest. They need to stay away from other omegas, so they don’t taint them.”

Michelle swears loudly but holds Max close. “Have you ever nested alone?”

Max nods silently, gaze darting to Valtteri but he still smells concerned and now angry. Max whimpers, hunching. Michelle makes comforting cooing sounds, nuzzling him.

“It’s not you he’s angry at. Val, we need materials. And call Pierre and Lance.”

Max watches as Michelle leaves him to open a cupboard across the room. She takes out blankets and pillows and a bag of what looks like laundry. Then she steps out of her shoes and takes hold of Max's hand. Somehow Max feels like he can move again.

Michelle guides him into kneeling down on the thickly-carpeted floor beside her, where she starts building a nest, encouraging Max to help. Everything goes into it, though Max lingers over a green t-shirt. It smells like salt water and a musky cologne. He keeps coming back to that scent. And his eyes feel heavy for some reason. When Michelle invites him into the nest, he's dimly aware of using the t-shirt as a pillow. Someone eases off his shoes and there's other people in the room now, omegas who talk quietly and touch Max gently between each word and then curl up in the nest with him and Michelle. Max doesn’t flinch or tense at all, that all feels very far away, because they’re warm comforting presences, smelling of concern, sadness and affection. They're resting against him on all sides but he doesn't want them to leave. It feels incredible, it's so comfortable and soothing. He's never felt anything like it.

Max doesn't look at them; his eyes are closed. He shouldn't sleep, an alpha hasn't said he can. But he's living under new rules now, maybe Ricciardo omegas are expected to sleep in the middle of the day. None of them smell excitedly surprised or sly, like they're getting away with it. And Valtteri doesn't smell angry or disgusted, there's affection in his scent, love.

Max can't work it out. He rests.

///

It’s probably the hardest thing Daniel’s ever had to do - resist the bone-deep urge to find his omega. He can smell Max in the corridors and fuck, Daniel wants to scent-mark comfort into him because he can smell the omega’s raw fright and self-loathing. He needs to be with his omega, it’s making his skin crawl because he isn’t, but he knows it’s better that he stay away.

“You back in the room?” asks Michael.

Daniel blinks and grins, Michael grins too but still looks at him searchingly. It’s fair, Daniel’s attention has been tied up with the traces of Max he can smell since the omega got here. And Michael knows Daniel needs to be on his game.

“You know there’s an easier way than this torture,” Michael reminds him.

Daniel laughs, “Yeah, how long have you been unmated? You gonna give me some tips?”

“Do what I say, and not what I do.”

Daniel can’t stop laughing now, pushing against his instincts for now. Max needs time to get used to the pack, to the house, to everything here. All the research done on Max’s life tells Daniel this is gonna be a huge culture shock. A mating on Max’s first day here isn’t gonna help him acclimatise, it’d probably send him the edge.

“Ready to get a creep out the house?” Daniel asks his safeguard.

Michael knocks fists with him. He doesn’t need to answer, he follows Daniel down the hallway and into the east wing. Daniel’s posture gets some swagger, his hand creeps into his pocket, his smile changes shape and hardens around the edges. His expression takes on a different arrogant sheen. It’s not something he’s tortured or even bothered by, he’s doing business the way it needs to be done. And tonight, it’ll get Jos Verstappen the fuck away from his son.

Daniel knocks once on a particular lounge door before breezing in without waiting to be asked. His Dad is standing there, whiskey glass in hand. Jos is sitting, and gesturing in some way. He stinks of self-satisfaction, Daniel smirks back in a way that’s a mood of agreement, definitely not a challenge. Jos looks surprised, his gaze shifting to behind Daniel where Michael is definitely putting on a show. Daniel doesn’t need to look, he knows Michael is standing still and implacable, his eyes unblinking, the barest hint of smirk on his face.

“Ah, Daniel. Perfect timing. Jos has signed the mating contract,” Daniel’s Dad tells him, clapping him on the back as Daniel bares his neck with brief but obvious respect.

Daniel’s grin widens, his absolute joy at the news lighting up his eyes but nothing else, “Quick work, fantastic.”

He nods his pleasure at Jos who nods back, gaze still slipping to Michael, “You need a guard too, Daniel?”

Daniel laughs, ignoring the challenging disbelief that an alpha would need any kind of protection, “Well, when someone’s ignorant enough to challenge us, we like to make sure they never come back.”

“Mm, there’s not a troublemaker yet that Michael can’t disable, “ Daniel’s Dad adds. “Now, you two haven’t met?”

“Not officially,” agrees Jos, finally remembering his manners or deciding to finally show Daniel respect by getting to his feet. “Thank you, for doing me this great service.”

Daniel’s grin never falters, anger spiking at Jos’s casual dismissal of his only son. He wants to throw this man out so hard Jos’s will teeth break. “Thank you for making this all so easy. I can’t wait to start having fun.”

Jos laughs now, it’s both amused and conspiratol, “It will not be easy to get fun out of Max but I think you know this.”

Daniel echos Jos’s laugh easily, smooth as snakeskin, “If I wanted easy, I’d have mated an heir out in Greece or Canada. Canada’s  **great** for new money.”

His Dad laughs in remembrance, “Ah, but Lance still got to be part of the family.”

“Lance Stroll?” asks Jos, having put it all together. “You refused him?”

Daniel shakes his head, “I never offered. He’s got money to burn but I’m not mating anyone who can bore me to death. I get  **creative** in public when I’m bored and I’ve got a bet going with Dad, Carlos and Charles that I won’t make a front page shirtless for a whole year.”

“Wait until you’re stuck indoors in the cold,” chuckles his Dad fondly, his face full of a thousand stories. “You always start drinking and daring then. And you’ve promised Valtteri not to embarrass Lance this year too.”

Daniel can see Jos’s thoughts clicking and there it is, “Your daughter’s guard is friends with Lance Stroll?”

“They’re mates,” explains Daniel’s Dad with a twinkle. “And Valtteri is only Michelle’s safeguard when she’s visiting. The rest of the time, he’s part of our security. Lance lives here, he’s working with me on his business management. Lawrence’s only concern is his son’s thorough education and preparation for the company throne, he’s ever so grateful I’ve taken Lance under my wing and found a solid dependable alpha for Lance who isn’t interested in usurping him.”

Jos smiles slowly, admiringly, “A merger that’s not a merger. Well done.”

Daniel’s Dad raises his glass, offering Jos more whiskey as Daniel’s phone vibrates. He slides it out for a casual glance - it’s a couple of photos from Valtteri and they melt Daniel’s heart. Max is nesting with Michelle, Pierre and Lance and he looks so beautiful. He’s even lovelier than Daniel remembers. Daniel keeps his sighs on the inside though. Max is here and he’s comfortable, that’s huge.

_ He is using your shirt as a pillow _ is Valtteri’s caption.

“Good news?” asks Daniel’s Dad.

Daniel tucks his phone away and lets his grin go satisfied, “Max is settling in  **very** nicely.”

“I’m surprised you’re here at all,” Joe says.

Daniel’s grin goes maliciously pleased, “I’m not going to  **rush** this. I’m gonna give him time to marinate, what could be better?”

Jos’s smile is admiring again, his glass tilting towards Daniel. “You do things differently here but I like this strategy.”

“Well, you have a new mate too, try it out.”

Jos’s face goes proud, “A little late for that.”

“It’s never too late to savour,” Daniel’s Dad tells him. “Now, here’s to the alphas she will breed for you.”

Jos taps his glass to the one offered by Daniel’s Dad. Daniel smiles in agreement, thinking of Max peacefully nesting, with Daniel’s shirt. He wants to smell that nest. He wants to sleep in it with Max. Max is gonna be sleeping here tonight and Daniel won’t be with him. It’s gonna be a long battle but a lack of being there in person seems to be helping; Max has still gone for his t-shirt. That sparks an idea Daniel hasn’t got time to unroll more yet.

There’s a knock at the door and Lando walks in when summoned. He looks as startlingly stylish as always, wearing a dark tailored suit with a tangerine flash of lining. People always double-take when they catch a glimpse, all intentional obviously. He’s carrying an iPad and bares his neck - as well as his mating mark and jewelled claim choker - at Daniel’s Dad and then smiles flirtily at Daniel.

“You’ve got a meeting with Cyril in twenty and he’s not going to be late this time. You’ve got George and Lewis on a call right before and two reports to confirm too.”

Truthful and nicely bland but impressive, Jos won’t pick up any tips. Daniel smiles at Lando just as flirtily. “Save some of that look for your alpha, Lando.”

Lando grins pleased, “He gets all the best bits, sir.”

Daniel’s Dad laughs, “Don’t exhaust more than two of my alphas, Lando.”

Lando nods, mouth twitching, “I’ll work on a limit, sir.”

“I’ll meet you outside in ten,” Daniel tells him.

Lando nods and with a final flirty look that even takes in Jos, he leaves, that pert arse looking fantastic. Carlos loves his omega wrapped in Armani, Lando loves to show off and get his mate hot.

“How long will you be staying with us?” Daniel’s Dad is asking Jos who is looking at where Lando has exited with an interested aroma. “You’re welcome here, of course.”

Daniel keeps his expression steady and encouragingly smirking, even though the last thing he wants is Jos staying here a moment longer. He wants to tell Max that his dad has gone for good. But Jos has to feel welcome and fully satisfied with the situation. Daniel’s fingers tap against his thigh.

Jos shakes his head, “I have a mate waiting at home and a house she wants to finally make all her own.”

Daniel’s grin goes knowing, “Ah, no marinating tonight then, get going on those alphas.”

Jos’s grin matches his and he gestures to the papers he’s left on the table, “Enjoy your waiting games. Your guard could be useful here though, Max bruises easily.”

Michael’s smirk increases. Daniel keeps his roaring anger silent, twisting it into obvious interest, “Don’t spoil any more of my fun!”

Jos laughs, putting his glass down. He looks so pleased with himself, like it’s a job well done. “Thank you for a perfect afternoon. Joe, I will be in touch about that property, please. Now, I go to see my family.”

“Alex will call your driver.”

Jos leaves the room with a waft of smug pleasure, no doubt aimed at Max. Daniel waits until he hears the car leave, then he curses loudly.

“Motherfucker.”

His Dad pats his shoulder firmly, “Well played.”

Daniel shakes his head, baring teeth his Dad knows aren’t aimed at him, snarling, “I want his fucking head.”

“He’s too valuable, we haven’t got any traction in Holland yet.”

Daniel snarls again but doesn’t disagree. “At least Max is here.”

“He’s here, and waiting for you.”

“No, he’s dreading me.”

His Dad nodded, putting his glass down next to Jos’s. “So you give him a little time but you know you can’t wait too long. It’s not good for him, and if we don’t make an announcement soon, Jos might come back.”

“He’ll be too busy with his new mate,” Michael points out mildly.

“Not every minute of every day,” Daniel’s Dad counters. “You need to find that balance, Daniel.”

Yeah, that’s the point. Daniel rolls his head from side to side, trying not to focus on his anger at Jos Verstappen and what that’s meant for Max now coping with a mating and everything else. Jos is gone, Max is here. Daniel focuses on Max in the nest, using his t-shirt as a pillow. That reminds him, he pulls out his phone.

“I can help him to it without seeing him,” he says, texting Michelle and Pierre.

He wants Max to keep feeling comfortable here and for the omega to be surrounded by softness and by all of Daniel’s love and care. He has to find a balance here on borrowed time, so he doesn’t overwhelm or frighten Max. He thumbs Valtteri’s photo, across Max’s face.

Then his gaze lifts, to talk business, “So I need to talk to Cyril about the French deal, are there any updates?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My many many thanks to all who read, left kudos and commented! I'm so excited people are enjoying this fic. I hope that continues :)  
> Please keep feeding the author.


	3. Chapter 3

Max stirs again when he hears quiet laughter. He doesn't know how long he's been lying there for but there's other omegas in the nest with him. He vaguely remembers them curling around him earlier. There’s gentle hands in his hair and a smell that’s immediately comforting. There’s a beautiful omega curled up protectively in front of him, Max stares. The omega smiles softly, he has a mating mark on his neck, shown off by the expensive lines of his soft-looking clothing that also hides whatever’s on the end of a long platinum necklace chain.

“Bonjour,” the omega says quietly. “Are you well?”

Max nods slowly and feels the hands in his hair move to pet him. Michelle is curled up beside his legs, “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Her smile is encouraging and Max takes a quick glance around. There really isn’t any sign of his father. So he’s been allowed to have this? Omegas have honestly wanted to nest with him? No one smells repulsed or resentful, there’s no smell of angry disapproving alphas. Max swallows.

“Your father’s gone now,” Michelle tells him, mistaking his expression. “You’re safe, I promise.”

The other omega nods and there’s someone at Max’s back moving a little too. But all Max can focus on is his father has left him, without even saying goodbye. He knows he’s a bad omega but his father has left him like garbage at the side of the road. Max doesn’t realise he’s crying until the omega in front of him gently wraps his arms around Max and holds him close, making comforting noises.

“You are safe,” the omega echoes. “You will be protected and loved here.”

Max can’t get any words out, all he can do is cry. He feels Michelle pressing close and whoever it is behind him running a hand up and down his arm. No one smells frustrated with his tears, they only smell sorry and sad on his behalf and so affectionate. He’s never had anything like this before, it doesn’t feel real. But none of them leave, they hold him and stroke him and Max cries softly, stuck in a loop he can’t get out of.

He breathes in that wonderful comforting nest smell, closing his fingers around the fabric he’d been sleeping on. It helps a lot, until he takes a deeper breath and says in a small raw voice,

“He didn’t say goodbye.”

The omega in front kisses his forehead and murmurs in French and Michelle says, “I’m so sorry, Max. You deserve better than anything you got from him.”

Max tenses but still nothing happens, no one comes running. His father really is gone. Michelle sits up and grabs something.

“Here, you need to hydrate.”

She helps him sit up and sip chilled water from a bottle. It feels nice. The other omegas don’t let go of him, that feels nice too. After Max has managed to drain the bottle, Michelle drops it outside the nest and smiles warmly at him.

“I want you to know some of the other pack omegas who’re gonna look after you. This is Pierre, and Lance.”

Pierre is the beautiful French omega sitting in front of Max, still holding him. He smiles and dips his head, “Bonjour, Max.”

Lance is the one sitting behind Max. He moves so that Max can see him – he’s got a mating mark too, though unlike Pierre he’s dressed in a button-down shirt and slacks like he’s come from an office. His clothing is soft though and his claim necklace is made of shiny metal whorls interspersed with pale-pink jewels that match his shirt. He’s beautiful too, with lots of thick black hair and a big pretty smile. His scent is very sweet.

“Hi, Max.”

The Canadian accent makes Max’s eyes widen slightly because he’s heard his Dad talk acquisitively about Lance Stroll, a Canadian billionaire’s son and an extremely valuable omega. He’s part of the Ricciardo pack? He’s nesting with Max while dressed for a business meeting? That’s when Max realises that Valtteri has sat down beside the nest and he has an arm wrapped around Lance. His gaze is incredibly soft, as his thumb rubs at the crease of Lance’s elbow.

“Lance is Val’s mate,” Michelle confirms.

Max can breathe in their combined scent, it’s a very happy loving one. There’s no fear or anger or blood. Max doesn’t know if he’s ever smelled a relationship like it before. He leans without thought into Lance, nearer Valtteri, and Lance takes his weight without complaint, gently nuzzling Max’s temple.

“Hey, welcome to the pack,” Lance says, quiet and sincere, as he softly scent-marks Max. “Is this okay?”

Max swallows again and manages a hesitant nod. It all feels so good, like a dream. And no one is acting like he doesn’t belong. No alpha has come to tell them off for nesting without permission. It feels like the rules Max knows so well and never gets right enough don’t apply here at all. Pierre cuddles up to him, threading their fingers together with a questioning look. Max nods again, the touching all feels amazing. He hasn’t been so close to so many omegas in a really long time, he’s never deserved it.

Valtteri looks pleased, not angry, that other omegas are so close to his mate. Max bites his lip but Valtteri looks relaxed and content and his eyes stay soft when they meet Max’s. Max knows Valtteri is capable of a lot of violence, it’s why he’s trusted to guard Michelle. Mr Ricciardo said that the safety of the mated omegas is threatened to keep the alphas in line. Max eyes Valtteri nervously.

“I will not enter the nest without your permission,” Valtteri tells him firmly.

He smells honest, as he adds, “I can move away, if that would be better?”

Max thinks about saying yes, even though it isn’t fair to Lance. But Lance only smells a little sad, mostly understanding. Max likes the couple’s happy smell though. Maybe Valtteri has to get close to him or Lance will suffer.

“Max, what is it?” Michelle asks with concern. “No one can hear us here, remember?”

She hadn’t lied before. Is she threatened so her mate behaves? Max swallows and holds the t-shirt close, he has to know. No one should suffer because of him, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Okay…”

Max fiddles, fear thickening through his pores but he forces himself to say it, “The way omegas get hurt if their alphas don’t follow orders.”

“Oh!” Michelle hugs him tight. “Right, no, my dad provides for everyone here, alpha, omega and beta. No omegas are punished to keep anyone in line. He says he does that because he has to be a certain kind of alpha publicly to keep the business running at apex.”

That’s…she doesn’t smell of lies, neither does anyone else. Mr Ricciardo was very believable, it worked on Max’s father. It could be the point. Max tentatively relaxes against her, how much here is a lie then? Max looks at Valtteri and Lance; their bond is definitely real, he can smell how deeply their scents are mixed. Valtteri doesn’t look angry at Max’s concerns, he’s waiting patiently and Lance is nuzzling against his alpha, his scent full of sweet happiness. Valtteri hasn’t smelled of any deceit, Max likes his scent.

Max half-murmurs, “You can stay.”

Michelle makes a proud noise, running gentle fingers through Max’s hair, “That’s amazing, Max.”

Max ducks his head embarrassed and a little ashamed. They’re all so comfortable around Valtteri and he can only hear his father’s disgusted certainty that all alphas will find Max totally inadequate and unattractive and so will take it out on him. His eyes burn.

“Thank you, Max,” Valtteri says simply.

He doesn’t try to touch Max, he stays close to Lance, kissing him briefly, which makes Lance keen quietly. Lance glances at Max with sweet gratitude, softly nuzzling him again. Michelle and Pierre keep close and Max breathes in the nesting smell, the pack smell maybe. The silence isn’t uncomfortable or awkward, can they really stay like this for as long as they want?

“The shirt you’re holding belongs to Daniel,” Michelle tells him quietly and off-hand.

Max blinks, and stares down at the t-shirt he’s still clutching in one hand. The scent is still the most appealing out of everything in the nest, it’s a scent he wants to press close to. His heart hammers quickly and loudly.

“He wanted to see if you like his scent as much as he likes yours,” Michelle continues. “Do you?”

Max nods before he can think, it’s an instinctive reaction. He can’t deny how much he likes that scent. Michelle beams and kisses his cheek.

“He’ll be so pleased.”

“He is,” Valtteri confirms.

Max doesn’t know what to say, he clutches the t-shirt closer. It’s too confusing. He likes Daniel’s scent a lot, Daniel apparently likes his. Warmth wraps around Max’s heart, he doesn’t know what to do, he’s still so scared of Daniel. The warmth is a very good feeling though, like being in the nest is. No one asks him to talk about it, they all just smell pleased and affectionate and Max still feels like he’s dreaming.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, overwhelmed.

His scent can’t be nice for any of them but the omegas all make comforting sounds and press close, nuzzling him.

“We’re so glad you’re here,” Pierre tells him. “Daniel is so excited.”

Max squeezes his eyes shut. Daniel has his aggressive reputation, Max knows he’ll disappoint the alpha and that Daniel will hate him for it. But Daniel’s scent is so wonderful.

“He’ll hate me,” he mutters.

“Of course he won’t,” Michelle replies, shocked.

“I’m nothing, I’m a bad omega, I won’t be anything he wants, I deserve-.”

His words disappear under the others’s shocked denials and gentle touches. He buries his nose in the t-shirt, needing comfort. The omegas scent-mark him and cradle him gently. Max can’t look at them, he breathes in their reassurance and their comfort though. It’s so soothing.

“He chose you, Max. He wants you, he’s talked to your dad and he still wants you,” Michelle curls a finger at the edge of her brother’s t-shirt. “You’re already seeking out his scent, that’s huge.”

Max’s feelings are still painfully contrasting – wanting Daniel’s scent, terrified of the same alpha. But none of the other omegas smell scared of Daniel.

“Can I introduce my alpha?” Pierre asks Max, gracefully changing the subject. “If you’re happy with it, he’d like to be your safeguard.”

Max gapes, shocked, “Why?”

This alpha has never met him, why does he care if Max stays safe, even if they do share a pack? Pierre’s smile is sad now as he rolls up a sleeve to reveal a twisting scar that reaches his bicep. Max gasps, pressing instinctively close to offer comfort and Pierre’s smile gets warmer.

“This was from my first mate. It was a long time until I was able to leave and break the mating. Charles wants to make sure you are safe.”

Max can’t stop staring at the scar, slowly he nuzzles Pierre. Pierre’s smile becomes brilliant and proud, nuzzling back, “Thank you.”

Max frowns a little though, turning to Michelle in sudden thought, “Why is this my choice? It should be my alpha’s.”

“Daniel’s already given his approval of Charles,” Michelle supplies. “But he said it should be your choice too, your safeguard will be with you all the time and you need to trust them and feel comfortable.”

Max stares, he’s never been given such a choice before. His father decided everything of course, being his familial alpha, until now. But Daniel is giving him the choice. Is this a test? Max’s heartbeat jumps, he doesn’t want to fail and disappoint his alpha.

“It really is your choice,” Michelle tells him. “Charles won’t get mad if you want someone else guarding you.”

So Max has to have a guard and it’ll almost certainly be an alpha. He shivers thinking about being under an alpha’s scrutiny all the time. He is interested in meeting Pierre’s mate though, and Pierre smells happy when he talks about Charles. Max nods slowly, Pierre kisses his cheek and Valtteri speaks briefly into his cuff mic,

“You can come in, Charles.”

The door opens almost immediately, the alpha must have been on guard outside. Or waiting the whole time? He’s dressed in the same suit as Valtteri, though he quickly removes his jacket and leaves it on a chair as he approaches the nest. He’s as beautiful as Pierre and looks about the same age, his face open and smiling, like he’s thinking of a wonderful joke. Everything about him is endlessly confident. His gaze goes straight to Pierre, turning instantly loving. He stops short of the nest though, asking Max in an accent similar to Pierre’s.

“May I approach?”

Max nods wordlessly and watches as Charles sits down cross-legged outside the nest, as close to Pierre as he can get. His omega bares his neck, Charles thumbs the mating mark and kisses Pierre, tucking an arm around his waist. He looks at Max now, gaze investigating thoroughly. Max’s grip tightens around the t-shirt but Charles’s smile becomes gentle and kind.

“I’m Charles, Pierre’s mate. I have a gift for you, from Daniel.”

He pulls a cellphone out of his pocket, wrapped in a piece of paper. Max takes it all carefully, cradling it in his hands. The phone is very shiny and new and the note is handwritten, it’s a strange combination. His next breath is sharp as he reads the note;

_ Dear Max, _

_ I wish I was with you, but I know this must all be hugely overwhelming. I know our gorgeous omegas are looking after you. I love that you love my t-shirt, you’ve no idea how happy that makes me. This phone is yours, my number is on speed dial if you need anything at all, I’ve added Charles’s number and Michelle’s and Pierre’s and Lance’s. _

_ I hope you can believe we all want you here in our pack. I can’t wait to meet you. _

_ All my love _

_ Daniel _ .

Max runs his thumb over his soon-to-be-mate’s name, written in Daniel’s own hand. He can smell Daniel on the paper, he can smell only love and want in the intentions. He wants to believe it, it makes his breath stutter. He’s never let himself think about wanting a mate or anyone wanting him because it wasn’t going to happen. Daniel is being kind and thoughtful, but thinking about actually mating with him, Max freezes. No one wants him for that.

Pierre tugs him close again, Charles is careful not to touch Max. Max notices their mixed scent, it’s as loving as Lance and Valtteri’s. He likes it too.

“Is it too much?” Pierre asks.

“No one’s ever…thought of me like this,” Max manages, shaking his head, full of pained disbelief. “It’s too kind.”

“It isn’t,” Michelle says immediately. “You deserve kindness and love and-.”

She presses close when her own words fail her. Max nuzzles her carefully, hoping it helps. Michelle holds him a little tighter, she smells upset but she’s not crying. She’s holding him like it’ll help her. It’s so strange. Max always makes things worse, but he’s included here, wanted. Daniel said so, it smells like it too.

Max’s foot twitches, oh he’s got pins and needles. He realises too that the alphas have stayed quiet most of the time, letting the omegas lead. That can’t be right. He glances around, aware suddenly of how long they’ve all been there. Why hasn’t anyone come to get them all back to work?

“Do you want us to go?” Lance asks.

Max bites his bottom lip. No one else smells like they’re worried or like they want to leave. And he really doesn’t want them to. He also doesn’t want anyone suffering because of him.

“No? But don’t you…need to?”

Lance shakes his head, “Omega welfare is a pack priority. We have all the time we need.”

He really believes that. Max wonders if it’s possible he ever will.

///

Daniel is back from his meeting with Cyril and is debriefing with his Dad when Michelle blows into the office - there’s no other word for the furious energy she comes in with. She smells furious too.

“Mich, what-.”

“Do you know what that bastard did? He told Max he was such a bad omega he wasn’t allowed to spend time with any other omega because his terrible behaviour would influence them! He’s always nested alone!”

Daniel snarls immediately, it’s a noise echoed by Michael. Daniel’s Dad stays silent but his disapproval is obvious. He raises a hand slightly to keep the room under control, even as Daniel wants to track Max’s scent and hold him close and touch him as much as he deserves.

“What else did you find out?” his Dad asks.

“I think he’s touch starved and totally freaked out by how we run things here,” Michelle replies, still furious but it’s obvious from her face that she likes Max. “He’s getting used to being around other omegas. He keeps looking like he doesn’t think he’s allowed to breathe. He nested with me, Lance and Pierre, no problem, pack piles are definitely on his like list.”

“He liked my shirt,” adds Daniel with a huge grin.

Michelle grins back, “He  **loved** your shirt. He took it with him.”

That’s amazing, Daniel’s heart pounds fast and there’s so much of him shouting to claim claim claim, his omega clearly wants him. No, Max likes, loves, his scent which is a huge plus. It means he’s gonna relax more with Daniel. But Daniel’s gotta give him at least a couple more days. It’s so fucking difficult.

“How is he with alphas?” their Dad is asking.

“He was really nervy with Val, because of the public intro he got. But seeing Val with Lance helped. He was okay with Val near the nest, Charles too. Charles and Pierre are taking him on a tour, I’ll get dinner with them after.”

“So getting to know one alpha at a time has worked,” their Dad concludes, looking at Daniel. “You can’t wait too long though.”

Michelle agrees, “Seriously, it feels like it could go either way. He might end up seeing you not claiming him yet as a rejection and he’s already been made to feel like rejection is all he’s ever gonna get. He doesn’t deserve that.”

She sounds angry again and Daniel gets it, not snapping at her. She bares her neck anyway, like an apology and like she’s so glad she’s got a pack that haven’t pushed her to end up like Max.

“I don’t want to wait,” Daniel tells them all. “But I don’t want to push him into terror. He’s been through enough.”

Michelle presses close so Daniel wraps an arm around her. He can smell how disturbed she’s been by Max’s state, even though she’s done amazing getting him integrated with some of Daniel’s favourite pack omegas and even a couple of alphas. It’s amazing work, his sister is amazing. She’s been looking after his mate.

“The waiting isn’t good for you either. If there’s any danger of you going feral, it won’t be your choice anymore,” his Dad tells him.

Daniel shakes his head, “I won’t go feral.”

His Dad's expression gets a fraction more warning, “So you’ll claim him sooner rather than later.”

He’s being practical, Daniel knows it, and fuck, of course he wants Max wearing his bite mark and smelling of him and being right there for Daniel to touch all the time. He wants that literally more than anything right now. But he’s gotta square that with doing no harm to his mate, because he’s sure Max needs delicate careful handling as much as he needs a lovely definite mating.

“Did he like my gift?” he asks Michelle, to get his mood back on track.

Michelle smiles, “Definitely, he kept playing with the buttons, like he didn’t know what to do with it. I think he liked the note more though, he kept looking and touching it.”

She leans her head against Daniel’s shoulder, maybe to keep him grounded. Daniel can’t stop smiling, warmth crawling up his chest. Max liked his gift that much. Clearly, Daniel’s on the right track, he’s going to make sure Max feels loved, appreciated, and cared for until it’s time for them to meet. And it’s going to have to be soon, after as loving a courting as Daniel can make it, for both their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your response, I can't tell you how lovely it is. I really hope you keep on enjoying.  
> So please keep on feeding the author! :)
> 
> P.S. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow afternoon as Friday is looking impossible so keep watching this space?


	4. Chapter 4

The Ricciardo mansion is so enormous, Max keeps expecting it to end but it doesn’t. Charles walks slightly ahead, pointing out different rooms, while Pierre walks beside Max, squeezing his hand encouragingly. He doesn’t seem to mind wasting his time like this.

“Daniel wants you to be comfortable here,” Pierre tells Max. “I’m happy to help. The kitchen can survive without me.”

The kitchen? Pierre nods at Max’s confusion, “I like to cook so I help with the meals every day. There are lots of people who work there though and Romain, the chef, he knows where I am.”

So omegas work in the Ricciardo pack. It sounds very casual though. Max has been brought up to believe that good omegas are only expected to serve their alphas.

“I work because I want to,” Pierre continues. “It’s the way in this pack. Michelle does not work here but she runs her household.”

Charles is smiling, hands in his pockets, as he gazes at the omegas. He still looks like he’s hearing a private joke. Max isn’t sure yet if he’s being laughed at or not but Charles has been respectful and warm so far and Pierre obviously adores him. Max likes their combined mated scent.

“You don’t have to remember all of this,” Charles assures him. “You can ask me anything.”

That seems counterproductive, won’t that distract Charles from his work? And annoy him? Max shrinks a little, thinking about annoying an alpha. But Pierre tugs him closer and nuzzles him, his omega scent helping Max feel calmer.

“You can always ask us anything,” Pierre asserts, smelling genuine. “It’s a hard thing, coming to a new life like this.”

Max nods, swallowing. This is his life now and he’s lucky there’s people around willing to help him. Pierre squeezes his hand again and they reach another wing. Charles stops almost half way down the first corridor.

“This is your room.”

He opens a door and Max finds himself stepping into a huge bedroom. There’s the biggest bed he’s ever seen and a couple of wardrobes, a chest of drawers, and a big screen TV that’s attached to the wall. Charles opens another door, revealing a large private bathroom, which Max gapes at. This is all for him? It’s way too much. He doesn’t deserve this luxury.

“Would you like some help unpacking?”

Pierre gestures to where several familiar bags are stacked on the floor. Max’s stomach swoops, his father really was sure that Max was staying here. Max nods shakily and Pierre begins unzipping the bags, but Charles stays back.

“I won’t touch your things until you are comfortable with that,” he explains, leaning against the chest of drawers.

That’s very considerate. Max nods his thanks, which makes Charles smile with more warmth and less nerve-wracking humour. Pierre hands Max the bag with his washbag and pills in.

“Do you need more suppressants or contraceptive pills? There is a large supply kept in house.”

Max checks his medications boxes, cheeks burning. The pack is okay with him suppressing his heats and not having pups yet? Pierre gently holds his elbow and guides him to sit down on the bed. Charles stays close but doesn’t touch Max.

“Do you want to be on suppressants?” asks Pierre carefully.

Max nods, “I…I don’t want to be out of control and acting badly.”

Pierre looks like he understands, “Of course. It’s always better to heat with someone you trust. I’m sure Daniel will talk about it when you are together.”

Will Daniel mind that Max hasn’t ever shared a heat with an alpha? Max tenses thinking about his own inexperience. His father said no alpha wants a used omega but surely, alphas don’t want someone who has no clue what they’re doing.

Pierre is continuing though, “Heats can be wonderful. I hope you will know this.”

Max can’t imagine them being wonderful at all. His father made sure Max had regular breaks from his suppressants but Max spent those heats alone, in agony. It makes him shudder painfully, thinking about it now. Pierre crowds closer, murmuring and wrapping his arms around Max as Max breathes deeply through the memories. Pierre obviously enjoys his heats and shares a quick loving look with Charles who is keeping his distance, somehow without making it look awkward. Max’s heart squeezes and he thinks suddenly,  _ I want that too _ .

He hides his face against Pierre’s shoulder, overwhelmed. How can he have that? He will disappoint Daniel completely. Pierre makes soothing noises and holds him, smelling concerned and affectionate.

“Daniel wants you very much,” Pierre tells Max softly. “I’ve never seen him so excited for an omega.”

Max shakes his head, “I’ll disappoint him, I’m a bad choice.”

Pierre croons at him, “You’re not, you’ve been through so much, and Daniel will tell you what a wonderful choice you are or I won’t cook him his favourite burgers.”

That startles a laugh out of Max, he can smell Pierre means it too. Pierre chuckles with him and Max catches sight of Charles’s fond look. It’s like they are there to catch him when he falls. Charles approaches with a slow step.

“Can I sit?”

Max nods, watching as Charles sits on the bed, keeping a distance still, though he runs a hand down Pierre’s side. Max feels strangely reassured by it; the alphas here seem to prioritise their omegas.

Charles’s smile is gentle, though his eyes are still lively with humour, “So can I ask, if you’re comfortable with it, if I will be your safeguard?”

Max chews his lip, “You’d be with me all the time?”

“That’s the job,” Charles’s eyes actually go shockingly serious. “I would only touch you in emergencies and you would need to obey if I think there’s danger and need to give you orders.”

Max swallows, it makes sense. Charles’s job would be to keep him safe. Sometimes, that could mean touching Max to pull him away from something or stopping him from doing something stupid. Max is sure he needs that. He nods slowly. He likes Charles and Charles’s scent. Charles never smells disgusted by Max or angry, only content and fond, and of course full of love for his mate. Max feels almost, miraculously, comfortable with him.

“Thank you, yes,” he says at last.

Charles looks so pleased, he leans slowly in and inhales Max’s scent, “I need to learn your scent so I’ll know if anything’s wrong.”

Max stays still and nods again. Pierre squeezes him gently, smelling as pleased as Charles. It’s a lovely smell to be surrounded by, in Max’s crazy new bedroom. He’s still amazed by it.

“Our room is right next door,” Pierre tells him, gesturing to the left wall. “So if you need anything, we are right here.”

Max feels very relieved, it’s really good to have someone close by that he knows. Whatever Pierre is going to say next is interrupted by a loud sudden knock at the door. It’s so sudden, it makes Max jump.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” comes an exuberant voice, as the door swings open. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t.”

The person who comes in is a rush of details – a dark tailored suit, a flash of orange somewhere, bright eager eyes, a mating mark, a jewelled claiming choker. He rushes right over to the bed, looking at Max eagerly. Max’s grip on Pierre tightens.

“Hi! I’m Lando, Daniel’s P.A.”

Lando offers Max a hand, a gesture that pulls his sleeve back and reveals bruises around his wrist. Max’s eyes widen and he sees now that there’s more than the mating mark on Lando’s neck, there’s other bruises too. Max’s heart thunders hard, is Lando a bad omega too? Is that how Daniel’s going to punish Max?

“Max, Max, it’s okay, breathe, copy me.”

Max mimics Pierre’s deep breaths. Charles hasn’t come closer but having him nearby somehow helps. Lando doesn’t smell afraid or in pain, he smells confused and worried. Max peers up at him, Lando has dropped his hand and looks really worried now.

“Your decorations from Carlos?” Charles prompts him.

Lando’s face clears and he hurries to explain, “Oh! God, I’m sorry. They’re nothing I don’t want, I promise.”

Max stares at him, “You want the punishment?”

“Carlos doesn’t punish me, I’m a good boy,” Lando smirks when Charles snorts. “These are all fun time marks, fully consensual and discussed beforehand.”

Lando brushes fond fingers against his wrist bruises and smells honestly happy. Max can’t understand it. Lando’s expression is very sorry now though.

“I’m sorry I freaked you out, Max. And don’t worry, Daniel’s never been into anything at  **this** level.”

Relief melts through Max and all he can do is nod his thanks. Lando moves a bit closer, his omega smell is sharper somehow, like citrus fruit. It’s nice though. He offers his hand again and Max takes it, careful to avoid touching the bruises as he scent-marks Lando’s hand and wrist and lets Lando scent-mark his arm.

“I’m so excited you’re here,” Lando tells him, his eyes sparkling again. “If you need to know anything about Daniel or his schedule, call me. My number should be in your new phone. I always know where he is.”

His enthusiasm is so bewildering and infectious, Max finds himself smiling a little in response. Lando slips a quick arm around him for a sideways hug and nuzzle that Max leans into. Lando squeezes Pierre’s hand too and accepts a pat on the back from Charles before darting across the room to one of the wardrobes, wearing a broad eager grin.

“So, I’m not just here to introduce myself, I have a gift for you from Daniel. He doesn’t know your style so there’s a lot of options. He wants you to know that these aren’t expectations. If it’s not your thing, you can order whatever you like.”

Lando opens the wardrobe door with a flourish, revealing a lot of clothes. Max stares, astonished. That’s all for him? How did Daniel get all of that so quickly? Pierre pats his knee, smiling widely.

“I can show you our favourite sites to shop from, if you’d like.”

Max nods slowly, getting up to look in the wardrobe. He’s aware of Pierre rearranging himself on the bed, probably moving closer to his mate. Max focuses on the wardrobe, touching one of the soft pearl-grey henleys. It all looks so expensive.

“He wants you to order yourself some shoes too,” Lando tells him. “For every day and something dressier.”

Max is currently wearing new high-end jeans and a t-shirt under a hoodie. It’s the sort of thing he always wears – anonymous and expensive so he won’t embarrass his Dad. He has thought how comfortable all the pack omegas look here though, their clothes all touchable and soft. Even Lando’s structured suit looks touchable. His smile at Max is gentle and pleased as he takes Max’s hand and squeezes it.

“If you don’t like it, don’t feel guilty. Daniel only expects you to get comfortable here, so if the clothes don’t help, don’t bother with them.”

Max blushes a bit, Daniel is taking care of him. It makes him feel very treasured. It’s a very unusual feeling, but he likes it a lot. He’s still got Daniel’s t-shirt tucked in his pocket, his fingers touch it now. “It’s very generous. How do I...thank him?”

Lando’s smile grows, “Have you used your phone yet?”

Max pulls it out of his other pocket and fiddles with it, finding the message function. He takes a breath and keeps hold of Lando, who doesn’t look like he wants to pull away. Max clears his throat and glances over at Charles and Pierre, who are curled up together now. Max breathes in their content combined smell, it’s still very reassuring. Pierre gives him an encouraging smile.

Max types quickly, before he can think about it too much:  _ Thank you for the very generous room and wardrobe. You are very kind. _

There, Max stuffs the phone away before he can think about it more and goes back to the bed, pulling Lando along with him. They both cuddle up with Pierre, Max closing his eyes, silently reminding himself that this is his home now, this is his pack.

///

Daniel’s phone beeps as he finishes his work out. He keeps his sets steady, even when he sees Max’s name popping up. Michael smirks,

“Not getting distracted?”

“Don’t touch my phone.”

Michael laughs but stays where he is, spotting Daniel as he works out. Daniel’s nearly at the end of his session anyway and he tries his hardest not to rush it. He’s probably not successful but who cares. Michael’s definitely laughing at him, Daniel smirks with teeth as he swipes his phone up from the mat.

“Keep on it, I’ll tell Carlos about that crush you had on Lando.”

Michael’s laugh goes strangled, because he knows Daniel isn’t bluffing. Daniel’s still grinning as he gets back to his room for a shower. He doesn’t want anyone reading over his shoulder. Daniel chucks his headphones, towel and water bottle on the bed and reads Max’s message.

He can’t stop smiling. Max likes the presents. The message is very rigid, like Max doesn’t know what’s welcome and Daniel can hear clearly what Max isn’t saying; that he’s obviously overwhelmed. Dan reaches for the t-shirt of Max’s that only holds a trace of the omega’s scent now and breathes it in. He’s not gonna go steal any of Max’s worn clothes, he just really misses that scent.

Max is responding to him. Daniel goes to take a shower in his en-suite, wondering for a second about sending Max his sweaty gym vest. That’d probably be too much. He could send him another shirt though. By the time Daniel is out of the shower and dressed casually, he’s got a couple of messages from Charles:

_ He’s accepted me as his safeguard. _

__

_ He’s snuggling with Pierre and Lando. _

__

That explains where Lando is. In fact, a message arrives from Lando then too.

_ My bruises freaked him out, but he’s okay now. _

__

Daniel winces, yeah, okay, he gets that. Seeing Lando’s colourful sex marks probably played into every fear Max has about how he’ll be treated here. Thank fuck Lando was able to defuse that.

_ You coming back to work? _ He asks Lando

The answer is prompt,  _ Nope. Your mate is too comfortable. _

__

A photo arrives after that – Max curled up with Pierre and as much of Lando as the photo allows, Charles is smiling at the omegas he’s partly tangled up with, Max isn’t touching him but he’s let Charles near which is great. Max hasn’t changed his clothes but he’s settled happily on his new bed. Daniel has to stop thinking about Max and beds at the same time.

He growls, his hand clenching around Max’s balled-up t-shirt. Max is doing so well. Daniel isn’t going to fuck this up now.

He finally replies to Max,  _ It’s all yours if you want it. Anything you don’t like, tell someone and it’s gone. You deserve all the kindness. _

__

Max’s reply comes only a couple of minutes later,  _ Thank you. I feel very welcomed here. _

__

Fuck, that’s a heart-melter. Daniel smiles softly, wanting to run his hand through Max’s hair and kiss him and nuzzle the soft skin at his throat. It’s a want that’s definitely aching now.

__

_ You’re welcomed and wanted,  _ he sends firmly.

The reply takes longer to come, Daniel stares at his phone. Because this is Max and Daniel…Daniel loves him.

__

_ Thank you. I like how that feels. _

Daniel grins, so fucking pleased as his heart does a jump, and sends a heart emoji before replying, _That makes me really happy, Max. I like_ _you being here._

__

He gets a smiley face emoji in response eventually. No heart, but that could come later. It feels really possible now. Daniel brushes his lips against his omega’s t-shirt, breathing in whatever scent’s left for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter posted a day early due to tomorrow likely being a crazy evening and I have a day off today :) So I hope you all enjoy.  
> Ever thanks and astonished delight at your lovely comments.  
> Please continue to feed the author.


	5. Chapter 5

The day feels unending. Michelle asks Max to help her pack for her return home. People come in and out of her room – Lance comes to see Valtteri and sits with Max as he boxes up shoes. Lance is dressed for business again but acts like he’s got all the time in the world, chatting and curling an arm around Max. Valtteri looks pleased by the picture they make together but doesn’t even try to join them. More tension eases out of Max. The alphas in the pack want him here, they just want to protect him.

He takes deep breaths and feels Lance push closer, like an offering. He nods and Lance wraps both arms around him. He’s built big for an omega but there’s something lush and sweet about him. He smells welcoming. He doesn’t leave for work until Michelle is almost all packed up.

“If you need anything, call me,” he tells Max. “I mean it.”

He looks and smells genuine. Max blushes and nods. He doesn’t know if he can do that though, Lance is so beautiful and Max has taken up enough of his time.

Still, Lance sits next to him at dinner, Valtteri sits on Lance’s other side and Michelle takes the other side of Max. It’s the same room Michelle and Max ate in before, and it’s just them and Charles and Pierre. That could be on purpose - surrounding Max with the only people he knows here. Are they being that kind and considerate? It would fit with what he’s seen of them so far.

Everyone makes sure he eats well and the omegas all touch him, always gently and checking he's okay. Max nods a lot and the touches increase. Neither of the alphas touch him but Max is...glad they're there. He really is. It's something else new today.

Has it only been one day? That doesn’t seem possible, but it is. It’s exhausting. Michelle tells him she'll see him tomorrow before she heads home and Pierre walks Max to his room with a sweet smile.

"We're right here if you need us," he reminds Max.

Max nods, he doesn't have any words left now he thinks about how full this single day has been. Will every day be this bewildering and...and amazing?

He goes into his room and closes the door carefully. There's no lock on it which doesn't surprise him.

Despite how drained he is, his eyes skate oddly past the bed and he goes into the en-suite bathroom instead. There’s so much in there, he doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t want to wash away the pack’s smell but he does want a shower. He tries to work out what scent he wants to use, the thought of _what scent will Daniel_ _like best_ slips through his head and Max pauses, clutching a bottle. Daniel hasn’t said what he wants, he likes Max’s scent though. Max blushes, thinking about the text messages he’s gotten from Daniel today. He likes Max being here.

So, Max tries to find a scent that compliments his own. There’s a sea-salt and caramel body scrub that could work. He manages to work out how to use the shower, there’s two different nozzles and he just about gets the water pressure the way he likes it, before washing himself thoroughly and trying not to use up too much water. His father hates him using too much, and there’s so many people in the pack here who’ll want to shower.

He goes to pull on his pyjamas but he doesn’t like the smell suddenly, of his old life. He opens a wardrobe and pulls open a drawer or two, looking until he finds soft cotton and pulls on a very comfortable t-shirt and shorts set. His shoulders drop, that’s better. He curls up in bed, holding Daniel’s t-shirt. He closes his eyes, exhausted, and tries to sleep but he startles awake every time he drifts off, like he needs to be on guard. He needs to be ready to wake.

But not here, he’s safe. He feels safe. What if he wakes up and he’s back home again? He sits up miserably. He’s tired but he can’t sleep like this. He thinks about nesting of course but an empty nest feels wrong now he knows what it’s like with a pack. He can hear muffled sounds through the wall; Pierre and Charles are still awake. He bites his lip, but even thinking about closing his eyes now makes his heartbeat pitch faster. Turning on the bedside lamp, he grabs his phone, punching a message to Pierre before he can think too hard about it.

_ Can you come over _

There’s a thump on the other side of the wall, then it’s only a couple of minutes before there’s a quick knock at Max’s door and Pierre and Charles slip in. Pierre is in pyjamas while Charles is shirtless and wearing a red bandana, for some reason. 

Max tries to speak but he can’t. What if he speaks and no one answers? What if his Dad hears? Pierre climbs into the bed, giving Max space. But Max immediately shuffles closer and Pierre easily wraps Max up in his arms, combing his fingers through Max’s hair and talking quietly in French until Max’s breathing gets easier. His thoughts feel so stupid now but Pierre smells comforting and concerned and real.

“I’m sorry,” Max murmurs.

“It’s no trouble, are you okay?”

Max swallows, he still can’t think about sleeping and he doesn’t want to be alone again, “This doesn’t feel real.”

Pierre makes a soft sound of understanding, “I had the same thing, when Charles first brought me here.”

Max can feel the bumps of Pierre’s scar under his fingers, oh wait, no, there’s more than one? Pierre doesn’t tell Max to stop touching them and Max wonders how Pierre survived that from his first mate and was then able to mate again later.

Charles has stayed close, standing against the wall, watching the omegas and smiling reassuringly with those bright laughing eyes when Max glances at him. There’s something about them in the dimmer light that strikes Max differently and he suddenly realises; he’s not being laughed at, he’s being **invited in on the joke** . He stares in shocked surprise as Charles’s smile softens and his eyes stay completely brightly welcoming.

“You can ask,” Pierre tells Max gently.

Max bites his lip, it feels so personal, especially in front of Pierre’s alpha, even after that look, “How did you mate a second time?”

“It was very slow. My first mate, I loved him and he loved me,” Pierre explains simply. “But I was very young and I thought his passion was romantic, until I was bleeding more than I was not. One night, when he was sleeping, I left with only a little bag. I made sure to take photos of all my wounds and bruises and scars. I met Charles after I had visited the Omega Support Bureau to register what had happened and so break the bond. He was working for this pack and was on his lunch break.”

“I wanted to follow him home,” Charles breaks in. “But Pierre said he only had a hotel room and he wasn’t interested in any alpha. I could smell the old blood.”

Max tries to imagine that; having the strength to leave a cruel alpha, a mate he loved, and then deal with another interested alpha so soon afterwards.

“I agreed to meet him for lunch, because I was hungry and had no money for food, and we dated very platonically for several months,” Pierre continues. “He was very patient.”

“You were very strong,” counters Charles, love and pride etching his words and smile. “You rescued yourself.”

“And I realised one day how much I loved him, I saw him walking towards me and the feeling was so full,” sighs Pierre. “I joined the pack and we became mates a little while later.”

Max knows there’s lots Pierre isn’t saying; like how he handled being touched by an alpha again but Max can still feel the pain that Pierre went through. Pierre isn’t hiding that at all. It’s amazing, to see him now.

“I can leave,” Charles volunteers. “So you can sleep.”

Max shakes his head, tugging the duvet down a little and nodding towards Pierre. He doesn’t want Charles to leave. Even before hearing their story, it feels  **wrong** to have Pierre here without Charles. They shouldn’t be separated because of Max. And he is so close to comfortable with Charles.

Charles's smile is pleased as he moves to sit on the bed, his gaze searching Max’s face, “Thank you, but you should say if you change your mind. I can call Lando?”

Max nods, that would be good. Michelle needs rest before her journey tomorrow and Max likes Lando’s scent and how friendly and nice he is. But won’t Lando’s alpha mind? Max swallows, thinking about Lando’s bruises. Pierre hugs him reassuringly as Charles makes a brief call, Lando agreeing immediately before hanging up.

“He’ll be here soon,” Pierre says.

Max nods, frowning, “He doesn’t have to...? I don’t want to trouble his night with his alpha.”

“Carlos will cope,” Charles replies, sounding casually sure.

Pierre nods, “He will, he understands this.”

There’s a knock at the door then and Lando rushes in, wearing an expensive-looking branded t-shirt and shorts and no claiming choker so the bruises on his neck stand out even more. Max chews his lip, worry increasing.

But Lando smiles brightly, dropping a phone and iPad on the nightstand and hopping up onto the bed. He kisses Pierre on both cheeks and pats Charles’s face before cuddling down in front of Max and nuzzling him gently.

“Thanks for calling for me.”

Max nods, thoughts still worried about who Lando has left behind and Lando’s gaze shifts to somewhere over Max’s shoulder before his eyes widen. Pierre must have said something, but Lando doesn’t look at all worried.

“Carlos isn’t angry about this, I swear,” he says firmly, his gaze back on Max. “He loves that I can help you, and it’s not like it’s gonna be every night.”

Max’s expression twists with fear and guilt, because it feels like it  **could** be every night, with how afraid he is to sleep. Lando coos a comforting sound as he cups Max’s cheek and then kisses it.

“I’ll get a rota sorted,” he says, like it’s decided. “We’ve got this.”

Max blinks uncomprehendingly. That’s it? They’ll sleep next to him for however long it takes? He turns his head to look at Pierre who nods with a soft smile and kisses Max’s other cheek. Charles’s expression is still inviting Max to join in and he nods too. Max’s eyes sting and he closes them immediately, feeling the bed dip as Charles settles down with Pierre. There’s still something not right though and Max can’t work it out, shifting a bit to try to get comfortable.

“A nest?” Pierre suggests into the quiet.

Max’s eyes open, and nods immediately. Yes, a nest. He, Lando and Pierre work quickly and between them they soon have a large comfortable nest built that they can all fit in easily, snuggling together with Max in the middle. He nods for Charles to enter and settle beside Pierre, gaining a huge honoured smile from Charles that has Max dipping his eyes in response. Charles is staying respectfully apart from him but he’s in the nest beside his mate. It wouldn’t feel right otherwise. Now Max can settle.

The others don’t say anything, they hold him and murmur and let him deal with the weight of selfless kindness he’s received all day that finally feels like too much to bear. Will it always be like this? He doesn’t deserve it.

Pierre kisses Max’s hair. Max’s breaths shudder and the arms around him tighten. No one smells annoyed with him. Charles leans over and turns off the lamp, his phone lighting up as he sends messages before slipping it away. He curls an arm around his mate, Max can hear a kiss between them and somehow he can hear Lando’s smile in the dark.

His sleep is restless to start with, he thinks he hears voices and once, footsteps. He wakes up a few times and someone always soothes him back to sleep with words and touches. He sleeps.

///

Daniel makes sure he’s out of Max’s way while Max is shown around the house and then eats dinner with the pack members that Daniel thinks of as his. He’s got a pack in a pack and they all know it. He can smell the dinner and Max’s scent folded into the smells of some of the people Daniel loves best. Daniel’s smile is huge for the rest of the day.

Max smells like part of the pack and it’s fucking excellent.

“Thanks for the company,” he says to Michael as they eat dinner in Daniel’s office, tucked away behind a locked door, just in case Charles is crazy enough to bring Max for a tour of  _ and this is where your alpha plots worldwide domination. _

It’s exactly what Charles would say and Daniel loves him for it.

“It’s part of my job to keep you company so you don’t have dinner alone, the press would never believe me,” Michael replies with a smirk.

Daniel lightly kicks Michael’s feet under the desk. They’ve got a TV on, a footie game is playing at a low volume but Daniel’s not really watching. His Mum comes in to see him while he’s tucking into dessert. Michael immediately gets to his feet, tugging his suit jacket into place and somehow not ending up with any guacamole on him.

Daniel’s Mum smiles and waves for Michael to stand at ease. He doesn’t sit down but he smiles warmly and looks less like he’s on guard.

“How’re you holding up?” she asks Daniel.

Daniel shakes his head, finishing the thick strawberry mousse and pushing the bowl aside, refusing to think about the want that’s been making him ache all day, “He’s here and he’s happy, that should be good enough.”

“But he’s not with you,” his Mum points out, not an accusation.

Her black diamond necklace looks especially rich tonight. Daniel’s Dad bought it for their thirtieth anniversary. She sits down, in Michael’s seat, opposite Daniel.

“It’s the right idea, giving him time to adjust. How’re  **you** adjusting?”

Daniel rubs a hand over his face, he wants to go and sit next to Max somewhere and play footsie with him under the table and make him smile, maybe make him blush a bit. He wants Max’s scent, thick and rich,

“Doing a lot of daydreaming,” he mutters.

His Mum reaches for him and squeezes his hand across the desk. Her smell is still comforting after all these years. Daniel’s shoulders drop.

“You’ll both need reality soon, the longer you leave it-.”

Irritation flares, “Why does everyone here-I’m not gonna leave it too long. I’m just not gonna jump him his first night here.”

His Mum’s gaze is unblinking, enough of a disciplined strike, and Daniel dips his head with a sigh. Fuck, this is getting under his skin. She runs a hand through his curls, they probably look better now anyway.

“You’ve got a fantastic heart, we want to make sure you don’t mistake it for reason,” she tells him simply. “You two need each other,  **soon** .”

Yes, Daniel  **knows.** His Mum gets up now and leaves with a smile. Michael is smiling, he of course agrees with his pack leaders. Daniel does too, he also doesn’t want the mating he wants, and Max needs, to break other parts of Max irreversibly. That is a reasonable worry.

It’s still thrumming around his head when he can’t sleep that night. He knows Max has had a good evening, he’s been sent regular updates. He’s awake when Charles sends another,

_ He can’t sleep, called me and Pierre. I’ve called Lando. _

There’s no photos and Daniel’s insides twist with fierce pride, gladness, and concern. Max couldn’t sleep but he asked for help, he’s accepted help. Is Max having nightmares, or is he settling in his new house, new pack, new everything? Daniel croons and sits up, reaching for a thick dressing gown. He keeps his feet bare.

The hallway lights beyond his rooms are dim and he’s grateful. He takes the long walk to the next wing, to where he knows Max’s room is and pauses outside the door. He can hear the kind of even breathing that means sleep, he can smell Max, the rich scent he’s been craving. He thinks about touching the door, but keeps his hands stuffed in his pockets. The door won’t be locked, it’s too much temptation.

He stands there, breathing in and out, listening to Max sleep well. When Max does whimper awake, Daniel’s hand clenches but Lando wakes too and chats and calms him back to sleep. Daniel closes his eyes, his pack have got this.

He needs to sleep too. Max is adjusting beautifully and Daniel wants him to know how proud he is and how Daniel isn’t going to make him wait long. He doesn’t want Max to read that as a threat, he wants Max to know he’s wanted.

Daniel takes a final deep breath and makes himself walk back to his room. His legs feel like lead, his instincts are roaring for him to turn around and claim and have. Because that won’t be terrifying for Max at all. He growls to himself, wanting Max sleeping next to him, their scents mingling. He goes to bed alone.

Every part of him aches and he squeezes his eyes shut. And this is just from one day sharing a building? Fuck. He needs to make this happen, he needs to focus on doing what’s right for Max. He texts Carlos a plan for the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend update! Mucho thanks for all the wonderful reviews and kudos, it keeps me going on an exhausting day like today.  
> So please keep feeding this author :)


	6. Chapter 6

Max doesn’t know what wakes him up but he wakes up really suddenly, heart pounding as he realises he’s not alone. Then familiar scents fill his nostrils and he remembers - this is his room now, these omegas are his friends, his pack.

Lando is still asleep at his back while Charles is awake, sitting up with an arm around Pierre, who’s also asleep, and scrolling through his phone. He’s still got a bandana on, Max can’t work out if he wore it through the night or if he put it on as soon as he woke up. Max must have slept through the night. He’s so stunned, he can’t breathe. Then, all in a rush, he can.

Charles is looking at him now, wearing a warm smile, “Good morning.”

Max manages a smile back, still stunned, “Good morning…I slept.”

Charles’s smile widens and his eyes are so gentle all of a sudden. He moves a hand closer but doesn’t touch Max.

“You slept really well.”

Pierre stirs then, Max feels guilty for waking him but Pierre smiles immediately, nuzzling Max and then snuggling back against his mate. He looks completely comfortable.

“We’re saying that Max slept well,” Charles tells him before bending to drop a kiss to Pierre’s mouth.

Pierre runs a hand through Charles’s hair, tugging gently to hold his mate there for a longer kiss, warm love in his eyes. Max looks away, it feels like a private moment, but Pierre tugs him closer.

“If we don’t want to be seen, we won’t be,” he tells Max. “You slept well!”

Max smiles shyly and nods. Pierre smells proud and happy, Max wants to protest, he only slept well because they were there. But Pierre kisses his cheeks.

“I’m so glad for you.”

And Max sinks into Pierre’s embrace, Lando still asleep and pressed to his back. His pack are pleased for him, the feeling is rich in the air and it’s such an incredible feeling. Max closes his eyes and breathes it in deeply. Then there’s a knock at the door and Max’s eyes snap open immediately. No one comes in yet though.

Charles explains, “Daniel arranged for breakfast. It’s Carlos, Lando’s alpha. I can collect the trolley though?”

Max’s heart pounds as he thinks it over. Lando’s alpha, who left those vicious-looking bruises across Lando’s skin, but Lando said he likes them and he smelled of the truth. Lando’s alpha lives here too, the others trust him; none of them smell afraid or angry. Max’s stomach rumbles and he tucks himself closer to Pierre. The movement jostles Lando, who starts muttering about nasty little hands and wakes soon after.

“Morning,” he says around a yawn, leaning forward to kiss Max’s shoulder and snuggle against him, closing his eyes.

“Dreaming about monkeys again?” Charles teases, his eyes back to humour again.

Lando points at Charles without opening his eyes, “Don’t mock the monkeys, you’ll dream about them too one day.”

There’s so much ease in how they talk to each other, like they know exactly where their places are and how far they can push everything. Lando isn’t punished for talking back to an alpha and he isn’t upset or cowed by Charles’s teasing. Pierre isn’t jealous of Charles teasing Lando either. Max absorbs it, frowning as he tries to see himself as part of this talk, not just hiding in Pierre’s arms.

There’s another knock and Charles tilts his head towards Max, without any impatience, “Do you want to let him in?”

Max chews his lip. He does want breakfast and if Carlos is like all the other pack alphas, he’ll keep his distance. And Lando has been so kind to give up a night with his alpha to look after Max, neither of them apparently complaining. Max nods and holds onto Pierre a little tighter, incredibly glad he’s not alone. Charles calls across the room,

“You can come in now.”

The door is pushed open and then a trolley stacked with covered dishes is trundled in by a really handsome alpha with dark curling hair and warm smiling eyes. He’s a very different kind of handsome to Charles and Valtteri and Lando sits up immediately, throwing the duvet off, his scent hugely happy to match his expression. But he pauses, bending into Max.

“I’ll stay with you if you need me?”

He doesn’t even sound upset, though it takes a moment for his gaze to swing back from his alpha to Max. Max’s heart aches at Lando’s selfless kindness and shakes his head. He has Pierre, he’ll be okay for now. Lando kisses his cheek and presses their foreheads together for a moment, like a thank you and a promise. Max swallows at the gesture that feels so fierce and heartfelt.

“I’ll come back,” Lando says quietly.

Then he darts out of bed to literally throw himself at his alpha who catches him easily, exclaiming laughingly in Spanish and kissing Lando for a long moment, but not as filthily as Max expects. Carlos then kisses Lando’s mating mark, which makes Lando keen, their scents thickening together. Carlos’s scent is smoky, compared to the citrus of Lando, but they complement each other really well. Max breathes them in, watching carefully as Carlos puts Lando down and smiles full of love at his omega. They’ve only been parted for one night, maybe they haven’t been mated long. Or maybe this is for Max’s benefit?

He’s full of trepidation when Carlos looks at him finally. The alpha’s eyes are friendly and warm though as he bows from the waist, it’s the most formal greeting Max has gotten so far.

“ _ Hola _ , I am Carlos, Lando’s mate. Thank you for allowing me into your den.”

Max feels like he should correct Carlos. He hasn’t got a den. Only omegas who deserve a permanent place in a house establish a den, a place soaked with their scent, where they nest and sleep and where an alpha might visit during a heat. Max blushes and Pierre murmurs comfortingly to him. Charles doesn’t touch Max but he’s close and the way he’s rearranged his body beside Pierre, it’s almost like a barrier ready to swing shut and protect the omegas.

“It is your den if you want it to be,” Pierre tells Max. “And it is always your choice who enters.”

Max’s eyebrows draw down, but the door doesn’t lock? So alphas will just wait to be allowed in? Carlos did. The others entered quickly last night because Max asked them to come. Max glances again at Carlos who now has an arm wrapped around Lando’s waist, his mate nuzzling him with a happy content sigh, scent-marking his alpha. Max can’t help smiling at how blissfully and unashamedly happy Lando looks. Carlos smiles back, pleased.

He nudges his omega then, nodding to the trolley, and Max realises there’s a garment bag draped across the top. Carlos picks it up and hangs it off the front of a wardrobe.

“For you,  _ mi vida _ ,” he says to Lando. “You cannot work in your pyjamas.”

“I do my best work in my pyjamas,” replies Lando with a smirk.

Carlos doesn’t disagree but smacks Lando’s behind with firm playfulness and Lando grins, leaning into his alpha. Max can smell nothing but love between them. It’s so strange when he sees Lando’s bruises. Carlos sees where Max’s gaze is focused and Max tenses but Carlos doesn’t smell offended or defensive. He keeps his expression friendly and his touch on Lando loving. 

“Would you like breakfast?” Pierre asks softly in Max’s ear.

Max nods, his hunger spiking when Carlos and Lando begin uncovering dishes. Pierre and Charles get out from under the duvet and Max follows them, watching as hot bacon and eggs and rounds of toast are revealed, as well as a basket of fresh pastries. Pierre is immediately interested in that

Charles grabs a pastry and tries it, saying through a mouthful to his mate, “They’re not as good as yours.”

Pierre smiles, pleased, and shakes his head, “Romain is an excellent chef.”

“I know, I prefer yours.”

Charles kisses his mate and thumbs his neck, lingering over the bite mark. Pierre sighs into the touch. Lando is eating crispy strips of bacon with his fingers, licking the grease away after, and then starts loading up with a plate with what looks like a lot of everything. Carlos pours him a glass of milk, smiling affectionately at his energetic mate.

“I can sit over here,” Carlos tells Max. “It’s no bother.”

Max nods, feeling guilty though, that Lando’s mate is being made to sit away from everyone. “Thank you, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I understand. We are pack, and when you are ready for my presence closer, please say. Also I am pleased you are here. Daniel is so excited.”

Max blushes and dips his head in thanks as Pierre gently tugs at his hand, “Come, Max, you should eat.”

He is hungry, so he chooses eggs and fresh toast with butter, and bacon, before Lando eats it all. Lando goes with Carlos, sitting on his alpha’s lap on the one chair in the room. Somehow they look comfortable together, sharing kisses between bites, Lando nuzzling his mate every chance he gets. He’s so open with his affectionate needs and his mate seems to love it. There’s no irritation or anger. Max watches them silently as he returns to the bed.

“They’re always like this,” Pierre tells him quietly, with a smile. “It’s their way.”

Max nods slowly, Pierre and Charles are sitting close together as they eat and Max feels a faint yearning tug inside. He is the only unmated pack member present and he wants…he wants Daniel. He reaches instinctively for the t-shirt he’s been clutching since the day before, it’s thick with his own scent now, only a faint trace of Daniel remains. He sighs as he breathes it in, the yearning amplifying.

“Max?”

Pierre’s touch is gentle to his elbow and Max takes a breath, trying to find the words but failing. Pierre nudges him, “You miss him?”

Max’s breath catches, that’s it, but how? “I haven’t even met him yet.”

“But you are starting to know him,” Pierre points out, rubbing Max’s back. “I know it hurts, but it’s good. You want him here with you.”

He does. Max’s breathing stutters; he wants Daniel here with him. He presses the shirt to his face for a moment and Pierre hugs him.

“You don’t have to do anything about it,” Pierre assures him. “You have the knowing now.”

Charles is smiling at them softly, sliding his hand close to Max again but not touching, like a reassurance. Max looks at him and, with his heart beating fast, drops his hand on top of Charles’s. Charles stills but doesn’t try to pull Max closer. He lets Max rest his hand there, offering an encouraging smile, that’s all. Max nods and even squeezes Charles’s hand for a second before letting go, his heart still pounding. Charles stays close to Pierre, kissing his shoulder, as Pierre looks at Max with bright proud eyes.

“You’re doing so well,” he says quietly, before nudging Max’s breakfast plate back towards him.

Lando and Carlos are both smiling warmly when Max glances at them. He can’t help breaking into a smile when Carlos eats a piece of bacon right out of Lando’s hand. Lando doesn’t notice until he tries to eat the bacon himself and finds it isn’t there. Max takes a deep breath and focuses on his breakfast again, his smile staying put. He has an alpha in his life, his mate, that he wants to meet, and a pack of omegas who are so kind and caring, and an alpha that he trusts, his safeguard. Max doesn’t know what to do with the strange light feeling in his stomach.

Something catches his eye on his bedclothes then, and he realises, Pierre has painted toenails. Max stares, the nail polish is a sparkly pale purple. It’s very pretty. Pierre notices and smiles.

“It’s called Lavender Love,” he states, wiggling his toes.

“Mine’s Poison Pixie,” calls Lando, waving a foot, showing off what could be a shade of green. "I've got the matching lipstick too."

"I like that lipstick," comments Carlos.

"I know."

With a jolt, Max thinks about his father telling him  _ only good omegas deserve pretty things, and pretty does not suit you. _ Max shuts his eyes for a moment, his father isn’t here. His father isn’t coming back. Pierre runs a hand down Max’s back as Max opens his eyes again, Pierre’s expression is sweetly comforting.

“Do you want to wear some? Lando has so many colours.”

Oh, Max stares down at his feet. He doesn’t…he nods.

“I’ve not been allowed to wear it before,” he says very quietly.

Pierre tucks an arm around him, nuzzling his cheek, “You can wear some now, if you like?”

Max leans into him, nodding again, that light feeling growing in his stomach. If no one likes it, he can hide his feet easily enough. Lando rushes out the door then and takes less than five minutes to bring back a purse full of nail polish bottles. He spills them out over the bed, shooing an amused Charles and his legs out of the way. Max’s eyes widen as he looks at the bottles, wow, Lando  **does** have a lot of colours.

Lando starts to arrange them all side by side, “Is there a colour you like best? I mean, in general?”

Max bites his bottom lip, eyes drawn to the bottle of blue polish that’s full of silver glitter, “Blue?”

Lando follows his gaze and grins, sweeping the other bottles aside. "Royal Blue. Perfect!"

He gets Max to put his feet down flat on the bed and shows him how to paint a nail before handing over the brush. Slowly Max paints each nail, there’s talk going on around him and people still eating breakfast. It doesn’t feel like everyone’s looking at him, and neither of the alphas are upset by the strong polish smell.

Max likes how his toenails look now. He stares down at them and feels Lando press a hand to his shoulder as he says,

“They’re pretty.”

Max nods and stares at them for a moment more. They  **are** pretty.

He bites his lip, fingers twisting in his pyjama top, then falling to Daniel’s shirt. Yearning hits him silently and strongly again, is Daniel still in bed too? Has he even got to breakfast? Is he touching Max’s shirt like this? Is there any scent left on it at all? Maybe he’s had the shirt pressed to his body all night so it’s full of his scent now instead? When Max has got his breath back, he glances unsure at Pierre, 

“Could I send a shirt to Daniel?”

Pierre’s answering smile is so warm, Charles looking proud beside him, that Max blushes, still yearning and light again inside. He isn’t overstepping? Daniel won’t think he’s pushing too much? Lando wraps an arm around him, squeezing him gently but firmly, his excitement palpable.

“Yes! And I’ll tell you what he looks like getting it.”

///

Daniel knows Max slept well - Max messaged to thank him for the breakfast delivery and relayed that he had had a really good night. So Daniel can’t stop grinning, his omega is feeling good on Daniel’s territory. His pack is giving Max comfort and Max is feeling at peace enough to sleep. Fuck, Daniel wishes he was there with them too.

Still, he isn’t prepared when Lando shows up for work with an iPad in one hand and something sealed up in plastic in the other. He throws the latter at Daniel.

“A present from your sweetheart,” he announces with a grin.

Daniel looks down at it - it’s a squashy parcel, like clothing? - and tears open a corner of the plastic. The scent released is pure Max. Daniel’s eyes widen and he rips the rest of the parcel open to find a pyjama top. Max has sent Daniel his pyjama top. Daniel buries his face in it, eyes closed, breathing in deeply through his nose. Max’s scent is so rich. He did this for Daniel. 

Daniel’s heart is so fucking full and that feeling of wanting to be with Max multiplies massively. He can’t leave this much longer. He drops the shirt onto his desk, keeping a hand on it, “I can’t believe he did that,” he murmurs.

Lando smiles, pleased, tapping a quick message on his phone, “It was all his idea.”

Daniel smiles back, proudly, writing his own message,  _ Thanks for the amazing present. Total surprise, I was missing your scent. _

“He’s doing really well,” Lando tells him, fingers sliding across the iPad now. 

Lando’s expression is soft, his scent pleased and affectionate. Daniel rounds the desk to nudge up against his P.A. in thanks. His pack is completely accepting Max and looking after him the way he deserves.

Daniel’s phone beeps,  _ I’m glad you like it. _

Daniel tugs the shirt closer, thinking about Max wearing it all night, soaking up his omega scent. Daniel wants to be that close to him.

_ I love it. I don’t know if you feel it, but I think we need to see each other soon. _

_ I’d really like to see you, soon. _

It doesn't take as long as Daniel expects for Max to reply,  _ Yes, I think I would like that too, soon. _

Fuck, yes. Daniel has to close his eyes for a moment, a growl escaping him because his omega wants to see him. Maybe Max can feel it too, the strong need between them already. This doesn’t feel one-sided. Charles doesn't think it's one-sided, Daniel is pretty sure it isn’t. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna send him a shirt."

"Perfect," agrees Lando, sounding fully approving. "He needs you.”

He sounds very sure and Daniel pulls him in for a silent heartfelt hug, scent-marking the little omega who’s been so kind to Daniel’s mate. He can smell Max on him, he chases the scent, liking how it mixes with Lando and Carlos’s combined smell. Max is part of the pack scent now. Daniel reaches for his phone, to call Michael in. Between the three of them, they’ve got a ton of planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer!   
> Keep feeding the very appreciative author :)


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of days, Max spends a lot of time with the pack members he knows best. He gets to see the kitchens where Pierre works and meets Romain. He is a very kind married beta who greets Max warmly and wants to know if there are any favourites Max would like for a meal? 

Max doesn't know what to say, he's always been taught to accept whatever he's served. Pierre presses calmingly against Max’s side, speaking softly to Romain in French. Pierre is wearing a different necklace today, he seems to like long chains best. This one has a ruby pendant and Charles likes to hook his fingers into the chain to gently pull Pierre close for a kiss, when he’s not on duty. Max smiles when he sees that now, and feels that yearning again.

He thinks about the messages from Daniel, who’s so pleased with Max’s shirt and wants to meet soon. Yes, Max agrees, they do need to meet. It’s not just nerves now that tingle down Max’s spine when he thinks about it, he’s actually excited too. He hopes Daniel is as considerate as he’s been at a distance, he hopes this isn’t all for show until he gets his hands on Max.

Max shivers and Pierre curls an arm around him, “You can stay and watch me work if you like.”

He assures Max he won’t be in the way, the kitchen is huge and there’s another one nearby. Pierre ties on an apron and starts cutting up an enormous piles of carrots. It looks like tiring work and is probably very dull but he’s smiling and smelling peaceful.

“It’s very relaxing,” he tells Max, not taking his eyes off the knife he’s using. “All I have to focus on is this.”

Max can see the appeal now; everything else disappearing. Charles is watching Pierre like that’s meditation for him too. There’s so much love in his face.

Later, Max briefly meets Daniel’s mother, Grace, as Charles shows him a library. She’s dressed expensively, including an opal necklace that matches the slides in her hair. She’s beautiful and welcoming, as she looks at him with a warm smile. Max doesn’t know if he should keep his eyes down because she leads the pack beside her husband. But she tells him to look up - “any of that lowered eyes business is for visitors only” - and so Max sees how thorough her gaze is. His heart hammers as he hopes he’s not a disappointment for her son.

“How are you, Max?”

“Good, thank you,” Max can answer that honestly. “The pack has been very kind to me.”

“They’ve looked after you?”

“Yes, very much.”

She smiles and Max wonders if he’s seeing Daniel’s smile too. It reminds him of photos he’s seen of Daniel in magazines. She pats his shoulder, her touch lingering in a scent-mark. Max swallows, surprised. He’s been accepted by Daniel’s friends in the pack, but now one of the pack leaders has accepted him too.

“Take care of yourself,” Grace tells him as she prepares to leave. “And take care of my son.”

Max nods and then bares his neck very carefully. He wants to show Grace how much this all means to him. His fingers are digging into his palms.

“I promise.”

Charles is smiling when he and Max are left alone again, his eyes proud and soft. Max is overwhelmed but he brushes against Charles’s side.

Charles shows him more of the mansion and grounds, the garage where the fleet of beautiful cars is kept and where Carlos works, looking after them all. He smiles welcomingly, still not touching Max, and shows them the Mercedes he’s working on.

“They are such beautiful machines, and they are allowed to go out and roar,” he says. “They’re not kept like things in a museum.”

The cars’s colours are so bright and their paint is so glossy. Carlos says Max can ride in one if he likes, he should let Carlos know. Max wonders which car is Daniel’s favourite, and if Daniel will ever drive him around in it. He thinks about how he used to watch cars out of the window at home, no, that’s not home anymore. He spots a bite just above Carlos’s shirt collar.

Daniel has gifted a worn shirt to Max. Max can’t stop touching it, it smells so richly of Daniel. His alpha is very pleased with him, Max rereads the messages Daniel sent when he got Max’s shirt. Lando has told Max how stunned and happy Daniel was when he opened the parcel. What will it be like when they meet?

Every night, Max isn’t alone. Lando and Pierre often keep him company, and Lance sleeps beside him some nights too. Valtteri stays beside his mate so that Max doesn’t feel crowded by an alpha he doesn’t know well yet. Lance wears pink pyjama bottoms and no shirt and cuddles up with Max, telling him about how Michelle still chases Daniel through the mansion when he steals all the honey she wants for breakfast. Lance is full of positivity, even though Max has heard how people talked about him. Lance is a prize - a rich omega - something to be hunted and taken and used.

Lance never acts like he’s afraid. Valtteri looks at him with absolute love. Max is still yearning. The pack are wonderful but he yearns. He messages Daniel to say goodnight every evening. He thinks about sending a photo of his painted toenails but doesn’t dare. 

“Happiness suits you,” Pierre tells him one morning, over breakfast in Max’s room again.

Breakfast is usually in Max’s room now, no one seems to mind. They smell as happy as he does, the omegas taking up the bed together. Sometimes, they paint their toenails. Max smiles, thinking of Daniel’s good morning message.

It’s not just Daniel he hears from on his phone. He has calls from Michelle. She sounds so happy to be with her mate and she wants to know how he’s doing and tells him all about her house and how he and Daniel can come and visit soon. Max misses her.

Then Charles takes him out for a walk, beyond the estates’s walls for the first time.

“It’s not a prison,” Charles tells him. “Everyone comes and goes, as long as someone else in the pack knows where you are.”

“And you’re with me.”

Charles nods, “Yes, exactly. Mr Ricciardo wants the omegas to be safe, especially when you are so close to his son.”

Max nods, he understands. He knows the stories he’s heard aren’t exaggerations. He’s seen how the other safeguards shadow other omegas he meets in the mansion. The Ricciardos are part of a cutthroat world. But Max feels safe in it, he marvels at that often.

He and Charles walk slowly to the nearest shops, Charles pointing things out like he does in the mansion, before they stop somewhere for coffee. Charles makes sure Max sits down first, he scans the room like he’s checking for threats. Max glances around too, suddenly he expects to see his father. But of course he doesn’t, his father doesn’t care. Max breathes carefully until his heart calms down.

Charles taps the table close to Max’s elbow. He still doesn’t touch Max unless Max initiates. It’s an amazing surprise every time.

“Do you want a coffee?”

Charles orders something sweet and caramel for Max, he knows Max wouldn’t dare order it. It’s so frivolous. Charles orders something with biscuit pieces in the foamy cream for himself. Max stares, which makes Charles grin.

“A perk of the job, they don’t expect me to stick to a diet as long as I do my job,” he explains.

He looks relaxed as he sits opposite Max, not like someone on duty. Max supposes that’s the point. He likes it, it makes him feel close to relaxed too. He’s in public with an alpha and he is enjoying himself. He honestly can’t remember that ever happening before. Whenever he was out with his father, he was under strict instructions to say nothing and disturb no one, he was embarrassing enough already. Max wonders if Daniel will want to be seen with him.

He notices a couple at the counter, two women with identical claiming necklaces and intertwined hands, and there’s a couple laughing nearby at a table, a woman taking a hat off a man who looks at her with adoration. There’s a couple talking outside, sharing a phone, one pushing the other off balance. Max’s yearning is sharp, enough to make his breath catch. He wants so badly to be with Daniel.

He notices the looks he gets. It’s so different to how it’s been at the mansion, there people look at him curiously but it’s friendly and welcoming too. They want him to feel comfortable and happy, because it’s his new home and he’s Daniel’s omega. Out here, beyond the mansion, Max feels the cut of being measured and assessed for his value - he’s with an alpha who wears a claim bite but Max doesn’t, he’s not wearing any claiming jewellery either. He’s available, but he’s not and they don’t know that. Max refuses to meet anyone’s eye, and shuffles his chair closer to the table.

He buries his face in his cup, he likes the caramel a lot. It’s a good choice.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

Charles smiles and nods, he’s emptied his cup already and is finishing off the biscuit bites. He doesn’t look bothered by any of the attention, his alpha confidence is bone-deep, all the alphas in the Ricciardo pack are like that. Max’s fingers twitch for Daniel’s shirt, the scent would be a comfort. His bare neck feels itchy.

It’s not a sudden revelation. Instead, it’s a crystal-clear moment, all the yearning finally peaking. He’s impatient now. He wants to be Daniel’s, he wants to be  **known** as Daniel’s.

He clutches his cup, “I want to see Daniel.”

It’s only quiet but of course Charles hears. He nods, his smile warm and encouraging, his eyes inviting Max to smile too.

“Of course he will want to see you too. And I won’t be far.”

Max feels a spike of relief. Charles has been with him every day here, he’s a constant and Max trusts him. Charles doesn’t stand until Max does, still smiling, still inviting Max to join in. Max nervously smiles back and brushes a hand to Charles’s elbow, needing a solid moment to ground him. Charles doesn’t smell upset or offended or like he’s suddenly interested. His smile gentles and he smells pleased and encouraging. Max can see Charles’s mating mark from here and he’s wearing a bracelet that matches the chain around Pierre’s neck.

Max holds his phone tight as they walk back to the mansion. His heart is loud in his ears and he needs to breathe deeply to keep steady, but when he gets back to his room, Charles waiting outside the door reassuringly on guard, Max sends a message to Daniel.

_ Please can you come and see me now. _

He has a moment of panic, Daniel will be in important meetings, Max could be ruining it, but then there’s a reply,

_ I’ll be right there _ .

///

The moment Daniel gets Max’s text, he’s moving, yanking his tie off and chucking it at Michael. They’ve been preparing for this but he’s shocked. He honestly thought he’d be the one to initiate this stage. Instead, Max has taken the leap. Daniel is astonished and proud, incredible happiness spreading through him because his omega wants to see him.

Michael goes with him, stopping at the door when he spots Charles leaning against the nearby wall, obviously on guard. Max is behind that door and he smells happy, nervous, unsure,  **wanting** . Daniel breathes him in and Charles smiles as he looks Daniel up and down.

“Don’t fuck it up,” he warns, lightly, still smiling.

“Don’t fuck it up,  **sir** ,” corrects Michael mildly, but not really.

Charles’s smile becomes a smirk. He and Michael always have this edge, because Michael has never liked Charles’s attitude and what he sees as a lack of proper respect. It’s a good thing they don’t spend a ton of time together honestly, although that’s gonna change from today. Daniel hasn’t got time to think about that right now.

“Thanks, Charles,” he tells Max’s guard with all seriousness.

Charles nods and doesn’t try to stop him from entering Max’s room. Daniel’s shoulders relax; not that he couldn’t beat Charles in a fight if he needed to, it’s more how pleased he feels that Charles is taking Max’s safety and happiness so seriously.

Inside the room, Max’s scent is thick. Daniel breathes it in so happily, it’s even better than Max’s shirt. And there’s Max, in dark jeans and a t-shirt that fits him really nicely. He’s got more muscular arms than Daniel remembers from the photos he’s studied. Max kept those under wraps.

Daniel approaches slowly, unable to stop smiling and gazing at Max, studying every detail over and over because they’re here together, not just talking via text. He opens his arms,

“Max.”

Max’s scent is still full of uncertainty but the wanting hasn’t dimmed either and he almost hurls himself into Daniel’s arms. Daniel easily takes his weight and holds him close, rubbing his cheek against Max’s. Max smells fantastic, it’s everything Daniel’s wanted since first getting the omega’s scent. Max presses his face against Daniel’s neck, breathing in and sighing. He smells so relieved and wanting and there’s such a lot of nerves and worry in there too. Daniel makes comforting noises, keeping Max very close. He can feel how tightly Max is holding him.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs to the omega. “It’s okay, this is really good.”

Max nuzzles closer to Daniel’s neck and Daniel smiles endlessly, nuzzling back. Max is giving him so much just by doing this, Daniel can ignore the instinct that’s telling him to lay Max down and claim him. Max is his already, Daniel can feel it all through his bones. It feels like Max knows it too.

Daniel takes a careful step forward, taking Max with him to the bed. Max walks with him, his breathing shaky. Daniel runs soothing fingers through Max’s hair and can smell how it mellows Max’s scent, the floral notes coming out more now. Once they get to the bed, Daniel gets Max to scoot up it with him so they can lie down together, facing each other. He strokes Max’s cheekbone, drinking in his beautiful omega. Max is more beautiful than any picture, he’s so perfect. Daniel can’t believe Max is finally there right in front of him.

“Is this okay?” Daniel checks. “Because it can just be this, whatever you need.”

Max nods, one of his hands resting at Daniel’s waist nervously, his feet tangled with Daniel’s, “It’s okay.”

He sounds breathy, and like he’s not sure if he should talk. Daniel hates that.

“It’s definitely okay for you to talk,” he reassures his omega. “This isn’t a ‘be seen and not heard’ thing, okay? Have you met any omega here like that?”

Max bites his lip, mouth curving in the sweetest smile as he shakes his head, “No.”

“There you go.”

Now Daniel leans slowly in to brush a kiss to Max’s cheek. He feels Max’s breath catch.

“Is that okay?” he asks quietly, drawing back just enough to see Max’s reaction.

Max is trembling and it’s like he’s holding back, like he doesn’t think he can have this. Daniel tucks him close again, so he can feel Max’s trembling against his skin and gently dusts Max’s face with kisses. Slowly, Max sort of melts against him, keening in his throat and then stilling like he’s not sure he should.

“I want to hear you,” Daniel reminds him. “I mean it.”

Max doesn’t stay quiet then, Daniel is so proud, he’s warm with it and he finally presses a gentle kiss to Max’s lips, lingering and feeling Max press back. He segues into another kiss, keeping it gentle and sweet, just like Max. He keeps his hands above the waist and above Max’s clothes and he can smell Max’s worry disappearing like the tide. Daniel rests his head against Max’s, they breathe each other in.

Eventually, Daniel smiles and says, “Hi, Max, it’s so good to meet you.”

Max smiles a little too, such a result, “Hi, it’s good to meet you too.”

Daniel kisses him again, “Thanks for inviting me.”

Max shifts, guilt and worry spiking his scent, “I know you had to wait-.”

“Hey, hey, waiting was what you needed, and we didn’t wait too long, here we are,” Daniel soothes. “Would it have been easier if we’d done this right when you first got here?”

Max flushes, his scent going a bit sick and he shakes his head. Daniel smiles softly, there’s something so raw about Max. There’s no pretending, Daniel loves that he’s seeing pure Max and that he knows Max wants him here.

“Would it help if you nested?”

Max hesitates a second but Daniel can smell how much it’ll help so he sits up and tugs Max up too.

“I’ll be right here, darling.”

Max flushes deeper at the endearment and Daniel decides right then that he’s going to keep dropping them on Max. The omega has obviously never been treasured close to properly before. It’s one thing to know that’s the case and another to see it. Daniel stands up, keeping close but making sure not to stare so Max doesn’t feel pressured as he makes his nest, grabbing blankets and, Daniel smiles when he sees the shirt he recently sent Max mixed in there. Fuck yes, his scent is part of Max’s comfort and he’s making it part of his nest. Daniel wants to growl with how proud he is.

He gets his shoes and socks off instead and unbuttons his shirt a bit at the neck. He glances around the room and sees that Max hasn’t personalised anything yet, it’s all very neat and tidy but it’s clearly Max’s territory, his den, and Daniel is allowed there. He growls a little with happiness and pride and catches Max’s glance, the jolt of pleasure the omega feels. Daniel growls again, that’s his omega.

Max finishes folding a corner of the nest and slips up into it, immediately relaxing. Daniel smiles watching as Max tugs his socks off to match his alpha and then tentatively shuffles across so there’s room for Daniel behind him. Warmth and love pour through Daniel and he can’t help crooning a little.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

There’s so much longing, hope, and nervousness in that one little word. Daniel quickly gets up on the bed and reverently gets into the nest, cuddling up behind Max, gently kissing his cheek and neck and scent-marking him firmly. Max tilts his head so that Daniel can get better access. The love in Daniel soars. He mouths at the soft skin of Max’s neck and soaks in how their mixed scents smell.

“This is perfect,” he tells Max. “Thank you so much.”

Max shakes his head, but not like he wants Daniel to move. He presses back against his alpha instead, smelling thickly of syrup and flowers with that killer twist of asphalt. Daniel is never gonna get tired of that.

“You can’t...I should be thanking you,” Max replies quietly. “All of this, it’s so much.”

He gestures with a hand to the room and Daniel nuzzles his neck again, “Is it too much though?”

“No, well, it was but I like it a lot. I’ve never had such a big beautiful room or so many clothes.”

Daniel tugs gently on Max’s t-shirt, “They look good on you.”

He’s pleased that Max is wearing clothes Daniel picked for his wardrobe. It speaks to Daniel’s alpha instincts to see his mate doing things like that. It’s like Max is in the right place; being part of the pack and being Daniel’s, like he should be. Daniel’s happiness is spreading further and further.

“Thank you, I...I like, you look good too.”

Max is blushing at his own words, like he can’t believe he said them, but Daniel kisses his cheek and gently guides Max’s face back so Daniel can kiss his mouth too. His alpha instincts are  **very** happy.

“Thank you, I want to look good for you,” he replies, his voice low and smoky, to see how Max reacts.

Max’s scent gets hotter with asphalt and he blushes more but Daniel smiles and kisses him again, deepening the kiss just a little, drinking in Max’s quiet moan. Daniel keeps it at that level for now, licking gently into Max’s mouth, loving the pure taste of his omega. Max is clutching at him again, so Daniel slowly turns Max so that all of him is facing Daniel again. Max lets out a happy sigh and presses close as the kiss continues, until Daniel gently stops it.

“Darling, you are very good,” he tells Max, voice still low and clearly affecting Max. “I am an extremely lucky cunt to have you in my arms right now.”

Max lets out a shocked chuckle as Daniel nuzzles him. Daniel grins, loving that laugh, he’s made his omega laugh, “You can’t tell me Lando and Charles haven’t been swearing up a storm?”

Max smiles then, eyes alight with stories, and Daniel kisses him lightly, “They’ve all been good to you? My pack? Still taking good care of you?”

Max nods with adorable enthusiasm, fingers fluttering against Daniel like aborted gestures, “I could not ask for better. They take so much time with me, I don’t know if they have other duties but-.”

“Their most important duty is taking care of you,” Daniel says firmly. “Seriously.”

Max looks at him with so much wonder before dropping his gaze for a moment, like he’s pulling his thoughts together. Daniel traces his fingers along Max’s jawline and doesn’t try to hurry him. He wants to know Max’s thoughts, he wants Max to feel supported and like he’s part of the pack, not some prize Daniel’s bought for display only.

“They’ve done that,” Max says softly, his gaze rising again. “Every night, Lando or Pierre or Lance look after me. I’ve never slept so well. And Charles stays with me all the time, he explains everything and introduces me to people. Pierre cooks for me, he’s really good.”

Daniel notes Max’s fond smile. It makes sense that Max gets on with Pierre. Pierre’s background before joining the Ricciardo pack was painful too. And it works out great with Pierre being Charle’s mate, Charles can do his job and hang out with his mate. He’s a lucky cunt too.

“Good, they’re some of my favourite people,” Daniel replies. “And they know how important you are to me.”

Max is blushing again so Daniel has to kiss him. He kisses down to Max’s neck, enjoying the soft skin, mouthing at a point he thinks will be perfect, his instincts telling him to get on with it. That’s not gonna happen without some talking first though.

“Is this what you want?” Daniel asks, pressing a final kiss to Max’s neck before easing back for better conversation.

Max is smelling nervous and is still blushing but he nods, nuzzling Daniel so gently. Fuck, it makes Daniel moan deep in his throat.

“I keep thinking about you,” Max says, looking away. “Like, when I see the others with their alphas, other couples together, I keep thinking...I would like that, with you, not anyone else.”

Daniel’s eyes close, just for a moment, absorbing Max’s breath against his cheek, the words against his skin. It’s a moment he wants to remember really clearly. His arm curves around Max’s waist, he wants Max to know Daniel wants this just as much.

“I’d like to claim you, darling,” Daniel says, his voice rough. “I’ve wanted to since the day I got your scent. I’ve pretty much wanted it more and more every day since. Michael says I stink of it.”

Max softly nuzzles Daniel’s cheek and lets Daniel kiss him again. It’s a deeper kiss this time but Daniel keeps it tender. He doesn’t want to jack up Max’s nerves, he wants Max to know he’s still cared for and wanted, so fucking much. Daniel isn’t going to ruin the waiting he’s been doing and the careful steps forward Max has taken so well.

“I was out today with Charles and seeing couples together and then people looking at me, how I’m unclaimed, I hated it. I want people to know I’m yours.”

Max’s voice wobbles a bit and Daniel kisses him, fuck, he’s so happy. This is definitely what they both need, he can smell how much Max wants him. It’s not just about safety and security. Daniel’s gonna give Max everything he needs, and wants.

“You’re mine, Max,” he says with a growl. “And I’m yours. There’s been no one since I got your scent.”

Max whines and bares his neck so beautifully, “Please, Daniel.”

Fuck, Daniel’s instincts are roaring but he keeps steady and trails his hands down to the zipper of Max’s jeans.

“It’s gonna hurt, darling,” he warns, feeling like there’s heat under his skin that’s gonna melt right through. “I swear, it should feel better if I make you feel good.”

He kisses Max gently, murmuring, “I’ll fuck you later, if you like, and really take my time, as slow as you need.”

Because Daniel is certain that Max hasn’t been touched much at all and Daniel isn’t gonna ruin all those first times for his amazing omega.

Max looks surprised, “You’ll still wait?”

Daniel’s heart squeezes a bit, Max has no idea how much he’s worth waiting for. Daniel kisses Max on both cheeks. Fucking Christ, he loves his omega so much.

“ **Yes** .”

At Max’s eventual nod, Daniel slowly unfastens Max’s jeans and slides a hand in past boxers to find a very hard cock waiting for him. He can smell a bit of slick too, it’s a gorgeous scent, telling him how much Max wants him. He turns to open a nightstand drawer, he knows how things are stocked here, and gets the lube out. He murmurs comfort as he gets his fingers wet and a hand back around Max’s cock. It’s not going to take long to get Max off and Daniel needs to make sure he doesn’t miss the moment by staring endlessly at his beautiful mate. It’s a lot more difficult than it should be.

“You’re amazing, darling,” he tells Max quietly. “You’re so amazing. Everything you’ve done here, you’re so strong and brave and gorgeous, you’re pack now and you’re mine.”

Max cries out and Daniel bites down, breaking the skin of Max’s neck, briefly tasting blood. Max comes shortly after, his clothes getting soaked with slick and come, and he’s sobbing, clutching at Daniel. Daniel licks at the mark, admiring how vivid it is, his whole body rumbling with pleasure and pride at having claimed his mate. Now he kisses Max and then bares his own neck.

“You need to claim me,” he reminds Max.

Max takes deep breaths, his eyes glassy and full of wonder, then he nods, shuffling himself closer and laying a nervous hand at Daniel’s thigh.

“Should I?”

Daniel’s leg twitches, fuck yes he wants his mate’s touch. He doesn’t squash a groan so Max gets the idea that Daniel is not twitching to get rid of him.

“Darling, I absolutely want that, but I don’t want you to force yourself,” he manages.

Max swallows but works on the zipper of Daniel’s slacks. His hands shake but he smells determined and definitely still wanting.

“I want to touch you,” he says softly.

Oh fuck, okay. Daniel isn’t going to deny his omega. He helps Max get the slacks open and spreads his legs. He’s pretty sure his gaze on Max is accurately adoring right now.

“You don’t need to mark me where it isn’t seen, I want everyone to know my omega claimed me,” he tells Max.

He helps a blushing Max with the lube and then really fucking enjoys Max’s careful touch around his cock. He makes sure Max hears his enjoyment with every stroke. Max’s fingers firm up and he doesn’t pull painfully, he’s learning and he’s not clumsy. He’s Daniel’s. The heat under Daniel’s skin is pouring out and he’s bucking his hips because it’s his omega jerking him off.

“Max, I’m not gonna last much longer, fuck,” he pants out.

He feels Max’s mouth graze his throat, then the omega’s teeth bite down and Daniel comes  **hard** . Jesus fuck. His world right now is a high of pleasure and nothing else makes sense. He holds Max tight as his mate laps gently at the mating mark. Daniel sighs, a different kind of pleasure is starting to float through him now too. It definitely makes sense. It’s warm and gentle and it feels like it’s paired with their combined scent.

Eventually he kisses Max’s forehead, “My amazing gorgeous mate.”

Max mewls and presses close, nuzzling Daniel’s throat, “My mate.”

He sounds stunned but happy. Daniel smiles, equally happily. Max is happy with him, they’re happy together. They’re mates. Max still has nerves clinging to him but way less than he did. Daniel knows this isn’t a quick fix, time and effort are needed to work away everything that’s made Max feel so unwanted. But this is a fucking excellent start.

Daniel peels away Max’s sodden jeans and boxers, and his own stained clothes. Now is definitely a time for nudity. Max struggles out of his t-shirt and clutches close to Daniel afterwards with deep shaky breaths. Yeah, skin on skin is exactly what they need. Daniel croons, nuzzling Max, loving how close Max presses in response. There’s no regret here, only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they meet! And we're nearly done.   
> Thanks as always to the amazing reviews, I'm honestly amazed every day and feel ever so much unworthy.  
> Keep feeding the author :)


	8. Chapter 8

Max is drifting close to wakefulness, he’s trying to remember if he ate last night. He doesn’t remember much after getting biting Daniel. He remembers lots of cuddling, Daniel’s amazing scent, and oh, he does remember eating something. Daniel sat them both up and hand-fed Max. Max is suddenly very very awake.

Daniel hand-fed him. A light moan escapes the omega as he remembers Daniel cradling him and talking quietly, joking about Carlos and Lando and telling stories about the marks that Lando wears, stories that take away the sting of fear that Max still feels sometimes when he spies Lando’s bruises. Daniel held him and he felt so safe and...and loved.

Max swallows and glances quickly at his mate. He still feels loved and not just because of his sore neck. He has a mating mark now. Someone wants him enough to mate with him, the bad omega, the disappointment. He goes to touch the mark but there’s a hand there already, Daniel’s hand. Daniel is awake now, gently stroking Max’s neck. His eyes are fixed on Max, and they’re warm and happy

Max’s breathing stutters, his gaze sweeping down, because Daniel is his mate and they’re lying naked together under a duvet and Daniel is happy. Daniel tilts Max’s chin and draws him into a gentle kiss. Max keens through it. Daniel makes an answering noise, his lips are soft, and Max presses closer, keening again when Daniel wraps an arm around him and strokes his back. Max presses helplessly into the touches, wanting more. He loves Daniel’s touch, he knows that very clearly.

Daniel is so warm and he smells of contentment and satisfaction and love.

“Good morning, darling,” Daniel murmurs, staying close enough for Max to feel his breath.

“Morning,” Max breathes back.

He can’t take his gaze off Daniel but oh, it’s not just the alpha’s breath he can feel now. He’s becoming scaldingly aware of how hard Daniel is, which means Daniel can feel how Max’s cock is filling and stirring too. Daniel tips his hips slightly, smiling gently as Max blushes.

“A very good morning,” Daniel teases softly. “I definitely don’t want you ashamed of that. It’s a very good sign.”

Max hadn’t thought of it like that but he supposes Daniel is right. Their bodies want each other, and the smell is so wonderful, the way their scents have mixed together. Max takes deep breaths, Daniel strokes his face, smiling.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” he agrees, taking his own deep breath. 

Then he pushes his hips forward, their cocks brush, and Max moans a little, blushing again. He likes that touch a lot. Daniel kisses him, gentle but with a heat to it that makes Max moan again.

“This isn’t a demand,” Daniel tells him between kisses. “This is good morning, and it stays that way unless you say so.”

Max can smell his mate’s want but there’s no controlling anger in that want, there’s an honest hope that reminds Max of how it felt last night to have Daniel’s hands on him. He likes remembering that. He likes the reassurance he feels too; he trusts his mate’s words. Max’s breath catches.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

The smell of Daniel’s love, the trust Max feels in him, it’s all overwhelming. Max doesn’t realise a couple of tears are rolling down his cheeks until Daniel thumbs them away.

“Too much, darling?” the alpha guesses.

Max presses closer for a nuzzle, for their cocks to touch again. He can feel Daniel’s smile as the alpha kisses Max, deepening the kiss slowly, a careful warning of what’s to come. Max melts under his mate’s mouth, moaning as their cocks brush together firmer and firmer and he’s aware of slick trickling down his thighs. But Daniel doesn’t get rougher with his grip or kisses, he growls and Max shivers with arousal. He’s still overwhelmed, his temperature is rising, his mate is touching him, and Max loves him. It’s not a sudden revelation, it’s the right name for everything he feels _. _ A couple more tears fall.

“Max, what do you want?”

There’s a rawness to Daniel’s voice now and Max nuzzles his mate, overwhelmed, full of love and want, the rise of emotions leading him in only one direction.

“I want you.”

Daniel looks at him carefully and nods, “You need to tell me if you don’t like anything.”

Max nods, he is tingling with nerves now but he really believes Daniel will stop if Max asks him to. It’s a thought that pushes Max close for another kiss. Daniel strokes a hand down to mess in Max’s slick, his wet fingers grasp Max’s cock for a few strokes, raising Max’s voice. The pleasure is intense and Max finds he is spreading his legs. Daniel’s fingers travel back and start to open Max up. He is slow and tender, kissing and murmuring, the air between them thick with arousal and love. Max can hardly speak.

“This’ll hurt,” Daniel warns him, kissing him, then the mating mark, catching the gasp off of Max’s lips after. “You need to tell me if it’s too much.”

It’s all too much but it’s not the pain, which is definitely present no matter how careful Daniel’s being. It’s an alpha being so gentle and thorough, opening Max up for ages, not being impatient or angry with him. Instead, Daniel smells like he is getting so much enjoyment and happiness out of the slow pace Max needs. The pleasure is incredible, Max can’t stop crying out. He doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to do but Daniel’s free arm is around his shoulders and he’s talking when he’s not kissing Max.

“So beautiful, my fucking beautiful omega.”

It really is too much then, his words, reeking of want and love and nothing of disgust or lies, lighting a fire directly through Max, making him gasp out,

“I think I’m going to, I think I’m going to-.”

“Do it, darling.”

Max comes with a shout and he can’t stop shaking. His thoughts are a tide of intense pleasure, sweeping everything else away. He’s never felt anything like it. Daniel’s hands are magic. When he can think more again, Max realises that Daniel is still opening him up, smiling at him with shining eyes. Max stares and stares.

“You have magic hands,” he manages.

Daniel laughs and kisses him lovingly, “I’ll get that put on business cards.”

He glances at the nightstand, reaches to open a drawer but Max says, “I’m taking the pill.”

Daniel smiles, “I know, darling. I’m not changing that for a while yet.”

Warmth grows in Max’s stomach and he still can’t stop staring at his mate. Daniel knows he’s on the pill, Pierre or Charles must have told him. They’ll have told him everything. Max is glad, it makes moments like this so easy. And Daniel isn’t expecting an immediate litter; that’s not his sole goal here. Max breathes in love.

There’s a bottle of lube on the bed now and Max whines at the drag of Daniel’s fingers out, he feels so empty now, but there’s a hand on his hip and he watches breathlessly as Daniel gets himself ready, the lube shiny. When he pushes in, it’s slow and steady, pausing whenever he smells Max’s pain. He thrusts the same way once he’s all in. Max feels full and there’s some pain but it’s not nearly as strong as the pleasure. It’s pleasure that builds like before but it’s even more intense, even more incredible. It’s too much but the thought of it stopping makes Max cry out and hold onto Daniel. He never wants Daniel to stop.

He realises vaguely that he’s growing hard again,as Daniel starts to thrust harder, kissing Max and groaning.

“Oh fuck, darling. I’m not gonna last, you feel so good, so tight…”

The alpha comes with a loud groan and he’s grabbing at something, the base of his-? Oh, he’s making sure his knot doesn’t swell.

“We’ll work up to a knotting,” Daniel tells Max.

Max is hit by relief and gratitude, then Daniel’s hand is around Max’s cock and he’s coming too, the high of pleasure, of it being Daniel touching him, doing this, pushing everything away again. The next thing he’s aware of is Daniel gently cleaning them both with wet wipes. Daniel kisses him softly, fingers tucked into Max’s hair. Max can’t speak, he’s so overwhelmed by all he’s been given and the knowledge that this is  **his** now. It can’t be real.

His phone bleeps and he stirs automatically. Daniel doesn’t protest, though his hands linger on Max.

“Pill alarm?” he guesses.

Max nods, getting out of bed shyly, very aware of his nakedness away from the duvet. A shirt lands beside him on the edge of the bed. It’s Daniel’s from the night before. Max runs his fingers over it before shrugging it on. Wearing something that Daniel wore before feels great.

“Looks better on you,” Daniel comments.

“No, it doesn’t,” Max says immediately, blushing as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Daniel laughs, coming close to kiss Max before gently pushing him towards the bathroom, “You like me in a suit, noted.”

Max can’t deny that. When Daniel had arrived last night, in smart slacks and a button-down undone at the neck, Max had been stunned by how good his mate had looked. Of course he knew what Daniel looked like but seeing him in person, especially dressed like that...Yes, suits  **suited** him.

Max swallows his pills with a water chaser and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. The mating mark is extremely vivid and definitely real. He looks sort of breathless, like he’ll never totally catch up with this feeling. Is this what love looks like? Max turns off the bathroom light and goes back to bed.

Daniel has gotten rid of the wipes and is sat on the duvet, sending messages on his phone but he slips an arm around Max as soon as his mate is back beside him. 

“Michael’s gonna bring me my essentials for the day,” he tells Max.

Max’s face puckers with confusion. For the day? Daniel notices and puts his phone down so he can give Max his full attention.

“I’ve cleared my schedule for the week,” he explains. “We’ve missed out on each other enough already. I’m spending time with my mate.”

Daniel’s ignoring his work for a week? Won’t his father be angry? Thanks to Lando, Max knows how busy Daniel is and how important his work is. Daniel makes a soothing noise at Max’s worried scent.

“Lando and I have got it sorted, and my parents insisted I take time with you anyway.”

His parents insisted. Max tries to swallow the very idea, as Daniel kisses his cheek, “You’re my priority, Max.”

They stay silent together for a moment, soaking up the atmosphere, and each other. Max is Daniel’s priority, and Max can smell that Daniel truly believes that. He really hopes the love he has for Daniel is as thick in the air as Daniel’s love for him.

Daniel glances towards the door before breaking the silence, “Michael’s my safeguard. He’s family, you can trust him as much as you trust Charles. I hope you can get there.”

There’s a knock at the door and Daniel indicates it’s Max’s place to answer. Really? Even now they are mates? Max clears his throat, his voice uncertain,

“Come in?”

An alpha enters, closing the door behind him. He’s carrying a backpack over one shoulder which he leaves by Daniel’s side of the bed. He’s handsome in a strong and sporty way, like a gym is where he’s happiest. His build is impressive and intimidating, Max shrinks into Daniel’s side as Michael bares his neck to Daniel without any hesitation and breathes in with a nod. Max flushes, realising too late that of course Michael can smell the sex but he doesn’t even make a teasing face. In fact, his expression goes gentle when he looks at Max, and he stays at Daniel’s side.

“Max, this is Michael, if you ever need me, you should try calling Lando or him, one of them will be with me,” Daniel states, his arm still firmly around Max, which helps Max’s nerves. “And if you ever feel unsafe or if Charles is in trouble or whatever, you should definitely call me or Michael.”

Michael nods, “It’s good to meet you at last, Max. Please, call me if you’ve got worries about anything.”

His scent is like Daniel’s, which makes sense as they spend so much time together, and there’s a metallic taste to it too. There’s something immovable about him, even if his style of talking is almost casual. Max nods.

“Thank you.”

Michael’s smile is warm as he turns back at Daniel, “I’ll be outside.”

Daniel nods him away and Michael leaves as swiftly as he arrived. Daniel kisses the top of Max’s head and swings his legs off the mattress so he can get to his bag. He pulls out a change of clothes, bathroom stuff and a small collection of jewellery boxes. Oh. Max’s heart hammers quickly as Daniel gets back on the bed beside him, bringing the boxes. Max’s insides go light and sort of bubbly. He doesn’t know where to look or what to do.

“Hey,” Daniel smiles, kissing him softly, lingeringly, a hand to Max’s mating mark. “There’s no wrong answer here, okay?”

Max nods slowly as Daniel starts opening a few boxes and saying, “I thought going out to the jewellery district would be a lot right now so I got some pieces sent over. Let me know what you like.”

Max gapes at the jewellery, it’s all so beautiful. And Daniel got them sent over, just like that? It hits Max all over again what sort of family he’s been claimed by. He doesn’t feel worthy of any of this. The light feeling inside of him dissolves, emotions swelling in a very different way. He’s going to be such a disappointment to Daniel and his parents and Michelle, he’s not anywhere near as strong and beautiful as any of them. 

Daniel touches Max’s chin and nuzzles him when Max turns. He smells of so much love and concern and Max feels like he should apologise for even being there, like he’s there by mistake.

“I love you,” he says helplessly. “And that doesn’t feel like enough.”

Daniel’s eyes widen a fraction and he immediately wraps his arms around Max, kissing him slow and sweet and like he’s pouring something out between them. Max feels breathless, the surge of emotions quietening in shock. He can feel Daniel’s love as well as smell it, there’s so much of it.

“I love you too, Maxy, you’re enough. There’s no one else I want wearing my mark. I’m gonna show you and tell you every day how much I want this, you.”

Max’s eyes glisten with tears again, smiling at Daniel’s uncharacteristic stumble of words, as he buries himself against Daniel’s neck. Daniel strokes his back, murmuring constantly until the alpha’s stomach rumbles. Daniel shakes a bit with laughter, pressing a kiss to Max’s hairline.

“You’re worthy of all of it, but do you **like** any of it?”

He gestures to the boxes, scattered across the duvet, and Max tries to make himself focus, his smile still in place. Daniel believes so much in them, he wants a them as much as Max does. He believes Max is worth it. It’s an incredible feeling. Max doesn’t want to lose it, he doesn’t want to let Daniel down. He shyly kisses Daniel’s neck, close to the mating mark, and feels Daniel’s fast heartbeat. Did Max do that? Just when he thinks he’s growing used to all this, there’s more.

And it’s all his, worthy or not. He shakes his head and looks at the jewellery. His gaze is drawn to a stunning necklace that’s hung with several jewelled pendants - emeralds and diamonds - that might reach his collarbones. Daniel smiles and lifts the necklace from the box, brushing a hand to Max’s neck before draping the chain around it.

“The colours are beautiful with your eyes,” he comments, locking the clasp and settling the line of the necklace properly. “There, it’s almost as beautiful as you.”

Max shakes his head slightly, gazing down at the amazing piece of jewellery he’s been allowed to wear. He can’t think about its cost. Daniel wants him to wear it. Max touches a diamond in awe.

“This is so much, thank you.”

Daniel kisses him, running his thumb under the necklace, right when Max’s phone bleeps again. Daniel smiles, “Breakfast alarm?”

Max bites his lip, “Um, usually some of the pack, they eat breakfast with me after spending the night.”

This is the first night since he got here that he hasn’t slept beside Lando or Pierre or Lance, soaking up their loving warm presences. A pain twinges deep around his heart and he presses a hand there without really noticing. Daniel’s smile is gentle.

“You know, they all hauled off to give us space last night and I haven’t had a meal with them in way too long. You should tell them to come on over.”

Max’s expression widens, really? He assumed, well, they’ve only recently mated. He assumed he wasn’t going to see anyone but Daniel for a while. Daniel slips a hand over Max’s nearest thigh, squeezing gently.

“You want to see them and they’re pack. A family meal’s a great idea, although we should dress first.”

Max blushes and nods, grabbing his pyjamas. He slips Daniel’s shirt off and Daniel happily takes it back, pressing a sleeve to his nose in a way that Max definitely recognises. He’s done that with Daniel’s t-shirt a lot. Daniel folds the shirt away into his bag and dresses in comfortable sweats, gesturing for Max to come to him, which Max does once he’s back in his pyjamas.

Daniel kisses his temple and nods to Max’s phone, “Tell them they’re welcome here, so long as they bring breakfast.”

Max sends that message to Pierre, Lance and Lando, knowing their alphas will come too. He’s curious about how they’ll all act around Daniel. He doesn’t have to wait long - there’s a tap at the door less than five minutes later, and once Max calls them in, Pierre, Lando and Lance appear, all in pyjamas and all smiling. They bare their necks immediately to Daniel who nods them towards the bed.

“Come on, before your alphas hog the space.”

Pierre gets up quickly beside Max, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him, “I missed you.”

Max nods, smiling shyly, he can smell how glad Pierre is to see him, he never thought anyone would ever carry that scent, “I missed you too.”

He really did. Pierre’s smile widens when he sees Max’s mating mark and his necklace. Max tilts his neck so Pierre can see it better, Lando and Lance joining him. Max wants to show it all off, how much Daniel loves him. He feels Daniel’s eyes on him and glances up, Daniel’s face is so loving and warm. Max leans into him.

“It goes well with your toe polish,” Pierre points out.

Max is wearing green today, and the emeralds do go well with it. He glances apprehensively at Daniel, Daniel hasn’t anything about the nail polish yet but he only smiles and brushes a kiss to Max’s temple, smelling proud and approving. Max doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that.

Lance leans in to kiss Max’s cheek, and receives a scent-mark from Daniel right after Pierre does.

“Congratulations to both of you,” Lance tells them. “Michelle was really excited when we told her.”

Max’s smile is surprised and pleased. He likes Michelle a lot, it’s really nice to feel so completely welcomed into the pack and the Ricciardo family. Lando is chatting to Daniel about the work that’s been rearranged and reminds Daniel that he needs to talk to Nico and Kevin about a media line on the mating. Lando’s shirt slips down over one shoulder, revealing mouth marks and some other marks that Max really doesn’t want to know about. But Lando crawls closer to snuggle up by Max’s legs and hold his hand.

“No taking him away from us,” he warns Daniel, only sounding half-playful.

Max is startled into worry - he’s never heard an omega speak to his Dad like that, his Dad would have been furious. But Daniel laughs, nuzzling his mate, “As long as Carlos isn’t fucking you against one of the cars again?”

Lando grins unrepentant, “Pack time and breakfast is sacred.”

There’s a knock at the door and Charles comes in first to hold the door for Valtteri and Carlos, who are each pushing a trolley. Michael comes in behind them all with a smile. He’s a surprise, but not when Max thinks about it. Almost everywhere Daniel goes, Michael will be too. He manages to smile, nervously, and nod at the alpha, wanting to welcome someone who is so important to Daniel. Michael smiles back softly and starts uncovering dishes on the trolley.

Max is really happy to see Charles, it’s good to have his safeguard close by again. It feels right, it’s the only way Max can describe it. He smiles at Charles who smiles back, pleased, as he sits down by Pierre, kissing his mate and baring his neck to Daniel.

“You didn’t fuck up,” Charles notes to Daniel, smiling.

Daniel laughs as Michael hands him a coffee, “I tried really hard not to.”

Max doesn’t understand why the alphas and omegas in Daniel’s little pack group get away with talking to their pack leader like that but Daniel really doesn’t seem to mind their style. Max can’t see himself talking back like that to Daniel, there’s so many other things he’d rather say first. He doesn’t ever think he’ll stop saying thank you.

He slides his hand over to Daniel’s, Daniel kisses him and runs his fingers through Max’s hair. The alpha’s scent is rich with pleasure and love. Charles is smiling at Max when the omega glances over, he looks so pleased. Max reaches for Charles’s hand, the one that’s intertwined with Pierre’s, so he can touch them both, just as Carlos reaches the group, holding two cups. One is milk, obviously, for Lando, who blows a kiss to his mate and preens when Carlos’s warm gaze gets hotter on him. Max shifts a bit, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be comfortable with how graphically Carlos marks Lando, the way Lando loves it is something else Max doesn’t understand. But he can smell their love.

Carlos offers Max the other cup, his smile back to warm and friendly, “Just the way you like it.”

Oh, Max nods his thanks and takes a sip. It is the way he likes his morning coffee. Carlos smiles and turns back to the trolley, stroking a hand down Lando’s side as he goes to fill a plate for his omega. Lando curls fingers in Carlos’s pyjamas as he passes.

“Hurry back.”

Lance is already tucking into a plate of breakfast, Valtteri is drinking black coffee and has dragged a chair up to the bed so that he can sit close to his mate. There’s not enough room, as the bed is already loaded with omegas and Daniel isn’t giving up his spot by Max, but Valtteri doesn’t look or smell like he minds. He takes a slice of toast off of Lance’s plate, swapping it for two of his hash browns and reaching to thumb something from the corner of Lance’s mouth. Michael indicates to Max that he’ll put a plate together for him, what does Max want? Max hesitates, but Daniel squeezes his hip and asks quietly, 

“Bacon, eggs, toast, anything else?”

Max shakes his head and Michael begins to load up a plate, as Carlos comes back to the bed with breakfast for Lando. His mate is sitting up now, resting against Max’s legs. He accepts the plate and a kiss from Carlos, keeping hold of his mate’s shirt to keep the kiss going. When Carlos goes to take his now-expected seat over by the trolley, Max frowns. Lando is staying on the bed, which is really nice, but he obviously wants to stay near Carlos as well. Max glances at Carlos, the alpha has always been really kind and respectful and really does love Lando. And now Max has been claimed, he can’t imagine wanting to be apart from Daniel like that when they’re in the same room.

He clears his throat, meeting Carlos’s gaze, “You can stay.”

Carlos is surprised and he looks at Max carefully, “You are sure,  _ pequeño _ ?”

Max nods and Lando pushes back to kiss Max’s jaw, smelling so happy, “You’re amazing.”

Max blushes but Daniel nods, “He is.”

As Max dips his head to try to hide his blush, Carlos pulls a chair up, flush to the bed, so he can touch Lando easily as they eat. Michael squeezes Carlos’s shoulder as he passes to hand Max a plate with a smile. There’s so much food piled up, way too much for Max, but before he can work out what to say and not offend the kind alpha, Daniel starts making a sandwich out of toast, eggs and bacon. Oh. Max smiles, yes, he’d like to share with Daniel.

“Thank you,” he tells Michael, appreciating the thoughtful gesture.

Michael’s smile gets even warmer, “You’re welcome.”

He gets his own breakfast and seems totally happy to stand near the trolley and out of touching distance. Max starts to fork up some scrambled eggs, they’re done just the way he likes; slightly overdone. Daniel isn’t complaining though. Neither is Max. The smell in the room is amazing, he has a mate mark, he’s not going to wake up in a room in his father’s house. Pierre presses his leg against Max, Daniel kisses Max between bites of breakfast.

“Mmm, the bacon and the butter is a good taste here,” he murmurs against Max’s lips. “I like the eggs too. Maybe it’s the grease I like better.”

“It’ll be another hour in the gym later,” Michael points out with a smile Daniel shakes his head at.

“There was a day Pierre was cooking with cayenne pepper,” Charles comments, fingers playing with the chain of Pierre’s necklace. “I didn’t know this until after I’d kissed him. My lips were still burning at dinner.”

Michael snorts, and Lance looks thoughtful, “I can’t remember its name, but there’s this drink Val likes a lot and it tastes like mouthwash.”

“Some people would like that, it’s very fresh,” Pierre points out as Valtteri smiles at whatever memory Lance has awakened and Lance nudges and nuzzles him with a smile.

“The worst was Carlos and the seafood paella,” declares Lando, looking ill at the memory. “Completely gross, he wasn’t allowed anywhere near me until he brushed his teeth.”

“I could have used your drink,” Carlos nods at Valtteri with a grin. “Now I carry mints with me always.”

Max leans against Daniel, their hands intertwined, drinking in the warmth and openness of the pack’s conversation. And he’s part of it. He is totally surrounded by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got here! I can honestly say I never expected the amazing response this fic got. I'm enjoying it while it lasts! I'm very grateful and glad it pleased so many people. Thank you for every review! They've all made me smile so much.


End file.
